Rencontre
by Clarisse972
Summary: Freya est morte. Eric et Sara décident de se rendre au royaume de Blanche-Neige afin d'y construire leur avenir. Sara est confiante et ravie de rencontrer cette reine hors norme. Cependant, certains non-dits referont surface et susciteront doutes et jalousie. plusieurs POV. Mini-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Relecture **Brynamon**.

J'ai eu enfin la motivation de me lancer dans l'écriture du Chasseur et la reine des glaces, encouragée par ma sœur. Malgré une mauvaise critique et beaucoup de discordances et surtout une ambiance moins sombre, je reste une aficionado. N'en déplaise.

Ce sera une mini-fic avec des chapitres courts pour me permettre de publier régulièrement. Je travaille sur d'autres trucs, vous verrez en temps et en heure.

Pour mes lecteurs habituels, merci de me suivre.

Pour les nouveaux, bienvenue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 1**

* * *

SARA

Un mois après la victoire.

En route vers le royaume de la reine Blanche-Neige, nous étions installés sommairement pour la nuit sous des tentes avec certains de nos anciens compagnons d'armes, les autres étaient repartis à la recherche de leur famille ou de celle des enfants fraichement arrivés. C'était une idée sans fondement pour moi car ma famille désormais se résumait à Éric et je supposai qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Allongée contre lui, je me repaissais de sa chaleur animale et rassurante. Il était mon ancrage à la vie, la seule raison qui me permettait d'accepter ce que j'avais vécu. Je ne croyais pas à ma chance de l'avoir retrouvé après tant d'années à souffrir de son absence. Tant d'années à le haïr, à le pleurer, à le maudire, à l'aimer. Dire qu'elle m'avait privée de lui ! Et tout ça au nom de quoi ? Je devais me calmer. Souvent je me réveillais la nuit, plongée encore dans la douleur de ce qu'elle nous avait fait subir. Je ne voulais pas la haïr, elle était morte dans la souffrance de la trahison, et son cœur avait été bafoué. Mais il était dur de pardonner.

Il dormait, il était tard ou plutôt très tôt ce matin. Nous avions marché pour nous éloigner du royaume des glaces qui doucement commençait à fondre. Nous voulions connaitre la douceur de l'été, et il m'avait certifié que nous le trouverions dans le royaume de sa majesté. Il était si plein de confiance que je n'avais qu'une hâte : me présenter à elle et lui proposer mes services.

-Tu verras, tu l'aimeras, c'est une reine sage et pleine d'humilité et d'empathie pour ses sujets. Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

-Parce que tu trouves que je suis pleine d'humilité ? Avais-je ris, enthousiaste.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, avait-il répliqué en me serrant contre son cœur.

Il avait une affection indéniable pour elle qu'il n'avait jamais eue pour Freya. Il la respectait, l'admirait et il en fallait pour susciter de telles réactions chez lui. Je ne pouvais qu'en faire autant.

Il dormait torse nu, sur le dos, paisiblement malgré le temps frais du matin. Je posai ma main sur son cœur, là où se trouvait le pendentif de ma mère. Juste en dessous il y avait la cicatrice de cette flèche que je lui avais décochée pour le protéger. Il était le signe de mon amour pour lui, le reflet de notre confiance retrouvée. Je l'écoutai respirer, mimant son rythme pour sombrer à mon tour dans le néant.

Ce matin-là, nous entamâmes notre dernière journée de marche. Démunis et sans le sou, nous comptions sur la générosité de la reine pour nous accueillir au sein de sa famille. J'aimais cet environnement chaleureux et coloré. Un bel endroit pour fonder une famille. Songeuse, je rêvassais tout haut, les yeux braqués sur lui, un peu plus en avant avec Tull. A mes côtés, Pippa se montrait plutôt morose. Elle ne parlait pas depuis notre départ et sa présence m'incommodait. Nous n'étions pas amies et je n'aimais pas son franc-parler en général et son intérêt marqué pour Eric même si je le comprenais. Je fis un effort pour rester à son rythme, plongeant à nouveau dans mes rêves ensoleillés.

Le soir-même nous étions aux portes du royaume. Fébrile, j'attrapai la main d'Éric pour me donner contenance. Alors que nous nous présentions aux portes du palais, les choses dégénérèrent.

-Attends, je vais y aller.

Éric passa au travers de la foule et parla à un des gardes qui parut le reconnaitre et hocha la tête. Il envoya un de ses acolytes remettre un message au couple royal et nous patientâmes bien sagement. Éric était revenu à mes côtés et nous entrâmes enfin sans encombre. Dans l'immense entrée que j'admirai avec étonnement, nous fîmes halte et le garde qui avait reconnu Éric vint vers lui.

-Ils terminent leur souper et ils vous recevront dans la salle du trône. Je vous invite à vous rafraichir en attendant.

-Et nos compagnons ?

-Nous nous occupons de les restaurer. La suite des ordres viendra à la fin de votre entretien.

Il s'éloigna et donna des instructions à des servantes. Je me tournai vers Éric :

-Pourquoi un entretien ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Il parut soudain mal à l'aise. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui en demander plus qu'une des servantes nous accosta et nous demanda de la suivre.

-Pourquoi nous n'allons pas avec les autres ? La questionnai-je.

-Vous allez avec eux, seul le Chasseur vient avec moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais Éric était déjà en train d'intervenir pour moi.

-Ma femme vient avec moi.

-Votre femme ? Répéta-elle en me dévisageant.

-Oui, répliqua-t-il durement.

Elle parut hésiter puis elle nous tourna le dos et avança. Éric la suivit en marmonnant et j'en fis de même non sans jeter un œil vers les autres. Tull nous fit signe avant d'encadrer les rares enfants présents. Pippa, elle, nous jeta un œil mécontent. Cela m'agaça.

Un bain chaud nous attendait dans une salle d'eau spacieuse.

-Je vous en prépare un deuxième immédiatement, me précisa la servante.

-Quel est votre prénom ? Lui demandai-je.

-Mary.

-Bien Mary, un seul bain nous suffira, ne vous tracassez pas.

Il m'était difficile de voir la domesticité féminine alors que c'était somme toute banal et courant. Elle s'indigna.

-Nous sommes mariés, l'interrompis-je, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Et bien les hommes et les femmes prennent leur bain séparément ici.

-Même le roi et la reine ?

-Surtout le roi et la reine, hoqueta-t-elle, outrée.

Cela devait être d'un déprimant.

-Et bien nous, nous faisons comme ça.

Je refermai la porte en la repoussant à l'extérieur, sous l'œil hilare de mon homme.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, dit-il en se déshabillant.

Cela suffit à calmer mon agressivité. Il entra dans l'eau et patienta le temps que je le rejoigne. Il se moqua de mon état statique. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? Je pris plaisir à retirer ces vêtement sales et rougis de plaisir sous son œil appréciateur. Il me tendit le bras et je me hâtai de rentrer dans l'eau. Assise contre lui, je savourai la chaleur du bain savonneux, le contact de l'éponge qu'il frottait contre ma peau, le dos de mon crane sur son épaule, mon front contre son menton rugueux de barbe.

Je soupirai d'aise et fermai les yeux.

-Il n'est pas l'heure de dormir, mon ange.

-Je suis lasse.

Il rit, embrassant mon cou dégagé puis continua tranquillement, me faisait sombrer dans une torpeur de sérénité.

On toqua à la porte.

-Vous êtes attendus.

Je reconnus la voix de Mary. Elle était sèche.

-Nous n'avons pas fini, objecta Éric avec une nonchalance fictive car je le sentis se tendre subitement.

Il y eut un long silence. Je supposai que cette réponse lui avait déplu.

-Laissez-nous quelques minutes, tempérai-je.

-Bien. Je vous mets quelques habits à disposition sur le lit.

-Je vous remercie.

Je plongeai la tête sous l'eau pour enlever le plus gros et frottait mon visage pour enfin quitter le baquet. J'attrapai la serviette à proximité et me frictionnai avec vigueur.

-Dépêche-toi Éric !

Il ronchonna. Je l'observai étonnée. Il avait perdu son air taquin.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien.

Et il sortit du bain sans ne plus décrocher un mot. Je le laissai s'apprêter et regagnai la chambre pour y découvrir une robe des plus seyantes.

Une robe.

Nom de Dieu !

Tant pis.

Un quart d'heure après, nous étions escortés d'un garde jusqu'à la salle du trône. Éric glissa son bras autour de ma taille.

-Tu es mignonne comme un cœur, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui filai un coup de coude, vexée. Il rit, me serrant encore plus contre lui. Le trajet me parut une éternité tant j'avais hâte de rencontrer sa Majesté la Reine.

Au moment d'entrer, le dit garde me barra le passage.

-Seul le Chasseur est attendu.

- _Ça commence à bien faire_ ! Explosa Éric en repoussant la lance qui me barrait la route. _Je vous interdis de mettre ma femme à l'écart : elle ira où j'irai ! C'est bien compris !_

-Je dois aller en avertir le roi et la reine, se rembrunit le garde.

-Faites donc ! Grogna-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la voix la plus douce qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre hormis celle de ma mère.

Éric fit volte-face et s'agenouilla, j'en fis de même, sans prendre le temps d'observer la femme qui se tenait devant nous car je ne voyais que le visage troublé de mon mari face à cette apparition.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	2. Chapter 2

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à Ruuby pour sa review !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 2**

* * *

BLANCHE-NEIGE

Assise en face de William autour de la grande table en chêne, je portai machinalement ma cuillère de soupe à la bouche, l'esprit ailleurs. Il était rare que nous parlions pendant le diner. Nous étions chacun à l'autre bout de la table à des centaines de lieux l'un de l'autre. Contre toute attente, je pris mon assiette et me déplaçai vers lui. Il s'étonna de me voir m'installer à sa droite.

-C'est insupportable cette distance entre nous.

Il sourit, hochant simplement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume.

-Nous devrions en faire une habitude. Je suis lasse de toutes ces convenances qui nous séparent.

Je lui pris la main, il la serra avec une affection évidente. Dans ses yeux bleus se reflétait quelque chose de doux qui me rassurait. Il n'était plus inquiet, il avait retrouvé le sommeil en sachant Ravenna hors d'état de nuire à travers ce miroir infâme. Cependant, même si je n'avais plus ce poids sur les épaules, je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le Chasseur n'était pas revenu.

Et sans lui dans mon entourage, je ne me sentais pas à l'abri.

William cessa de souper pour tirer vers lui mon visage que j'avais détourné.

-Qu'y a-t-il ma douce ?

Il caressa d'un pouce les cernes sous mes yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse encore ?

Comment lui confier ? Comment lui expliquer mon attachement au Chasseur sans que ça ne lui semble incongru.

-Il va revenir, murmura-t-il.

Je le dévisageai avec étonnement et questionnement.

-Mange, ta soupe refroidie.

Mais je n'avais plus faim. Nous patientâmes tranquillement le temps de l'arrivée de la suite quand un de nos gardes se présenta devant nous pour nous annoncer l'arrivée des chasseurs de la reine des glaces. Alors que mon cœur sautait un battement, William fronça les sourcils :

-Que veulent-ils ?

-L'asile, Majesté.

Je me levai brusquement pour interroger le garde mais William attrapa ma main pour m'inciter à me rassoir.

-Éric est-il avec eux ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, votre Majesté. C'est lui qui demande l'asile pour ses compagnons.

Ses compagnons ?

Je n'entendis pas la suite, devenue sourde par le battement effréné de mon cœur au supplice. Je sentis la main de William à nouveau sur la mienne. Il tentait de me ramener vers lui.

-Te voilà rassurée ?

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance.

-Oui.

-Alors mangeons la suite.

Nous avions été servis entre deux et je n'avais rien remarqué.

-D'accord.

Je fis un effort pour me sustenter correctement. Mon appétit réapparut comme par magie. Nous en étions au dessert quand il se leva :

-Je vais aller voir si nos hôtes provisoires sont bien traités.

-Je viens avec toi.

J'étais curieuse de voir d'autres chasseurs.

-Non, finis ton dessert et rejoins-moi dans la salle du trône dans une quinzaine de minutes. Éric dois déjà nous y attendre.

Il s'essuya la bouche et me salua avant de quitter la pièce. J'avais raté quelque chose. Éric nous attendait ? Et j'étais là comme une cruche à m'engraisser de gâteau au chocolat !

Je fis une halte devant l'un des immenses miroirs muraux sculptés du large couloir principal et me détaillai avec attention. J'étais pâle, maigre dans cette robe en velours rouge et blanche, ornée de boutons dorées et de finitions surpiquées. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon austère qui reflétait mon humeur intransigeante de ces derniers jours. Je fus tentée de défaire ma coiffe mais je me retins. William m'aimait ainsi. Je frottais mon visage, tentant de regagner un peu de rouge aux joues, sans succès. Seule ma bouche demeurait sans arrêt écarlate.

Je me hâtai jusqu'à me retrouver dans la salle qui servait à recevoir nos sujets pour diverses demandent de doléances. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'installer que j'entendis des voix, sa voix. Sans m'en rendre compte, je courus vers celle-ci, inquiète par l'énervement que je sentais percer en lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il était dos à moi. Il fit volte-face, s'agenouillant pour me saluer. Je tentai de garder contenance, de ne pas exprimer publiquement ma joie de son retour.

-Levez-vous Chasseur !

-Éric, se permit-il, comme à chaque fois, de me contredire.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à le nommer ainsi, ayant peur d'y laisser paraitre trop d'affection. Il se leva, m'offrit son visage en contemplation. Il me sourit mais différemment cette fois. Il y avait de la réserve, de l'hésitation. Pourquoi ?

-Majesté, laissez-moi vous présentez Sara.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il prit son bras que je la remarquai enfin. Une femme rousse au menton volontaire m'observait avec intérêt, et un je ne sais quoi de défiance.

-Majesté, s'inclina-t-elle.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe sombre qui ne lui rendait pas justice. Et elle ne semblait pas habituée à en porter.

-Bienvenue à vous Sara, la saluai-je avec réserve.

Quelque chose tentait de percer dans mon esprit mais je me refusais à laisser faire. Elle dégageait le même air dur qu'Éric. Un air propre aux combattants. Un chasseur aussi, sans aucun doute.

-Pourquoi criiez-vous à l'instant ? Revins-je vers lui.

-Vous êtes là, nous interrompit William.

Il venait d'apparaitre, tout sourire. Il prit la main d'Éric avec familiarité et se tourna ensuite vers Sara, interrogateur.

-Madame ?

-Sara, précisa Éric.

-Je suis sa femme, ajouta-t-elle sans remarquer le choc qu'elle me causait.

-Vous vous êtes remarié, félicitations ! S'enthousiasma William en tapant sur l'épaule d'Éric.

-Non, je suis sa seule et unique femme, corrigea Sara avec énergie avant qu'Éric ait pu éclaircir la situation, je l'ai toujours été il en sera ainsi jusqu'à notre mort.

Tandis que je réalisai ses paroles, pétrifiée, la bouche ouverte, William ne se laissa pas démonter par son aplomb et se tourna encore vers Éric.

-Je vous croyais veuf ?

-C'est une longue histoire, mais je ne souhaite pas m'étendre. Pouvez-vous dire à votre garde que ma femme m'accompagnera lors de notre entretien ?

-Cela va de soi. Entrez, suivez-moi.

-Je vais devoir te laisser t'en occuper William, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Et le mot était faible.

J'évitai leur regard, je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour faire demi-tour et m'éloigner le plus dignement possible. Cependant mes jambes persistaient à vouloir se dérober. Avec soulagement, personne ne tenta de me retenir. Au tournant, avant de disparaitre, j'aperçus Éric qui me fixait mais il était trop loin pour que je devine son expression. Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et continuai le long de cette interminable ligne droite qui me mènerait vers l'entrée de service des domestiques.

J'avais besoin d'air.

Assise sur un vieux banc en bois usé par les années, j'examinais l'horizon sans le voir. La nuit était installée, j'étais camouflée par la pénombre. Le personnel vaquait à ses occupation, ignorant ma présence quand ils prenaient de l'eau du puits ou jetaient les déchets ou simplement prenaient une pause pour chiquer un peu de tabac.

J'avais la gorge nouée, une compression intolérable sur mon cœur. Je ne voyais que le noir de la nuit, le noir dans ma vie, le désespoir. Il n'y avait pas d'issu.

D'issu à quoi ?

Après toutes ces semaines à lutter contre le pouvoir démoniaque de Ravenna, je me sentais usée. Et alors que je pensais que tout cela me paraitrait moins lourd au retour du Chasseur, la vie m'assenait un ultime coup. J'étais perclus de douleurs, une impression de passage à tabac.

Je perçus une présence derrière moi. Je me raidis. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Seul William pouvait se permettre cette familiarité. Je me détendis, posant ma main sur la sienne en signe de gratitude pour sa présence aimante. Sauf que ce n'était pas William. Cette main large et rugueuse ne lui correspondait pas. Mon cœur s'affola, j'étais mortifiée par ma persistance à vouloir garder ma main sur la sienne.

-Éric, murmurai-je.

Ici, dos à lui, dans cette obscurité, je pouvais me laisser aller à l'affection.

Il s'agenouilla, je sentis son souffle près de mon épaule.

-Vous allez attraper mal, vous devriez rentrer.

Je soupirai, il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer.

-Que se passe-t-il, Majesté ?

Il pressa son épaule de sa main en voyant mon silence s'éterniser.

-Je ne me sens pas bien…

-Vous devriez être dans votre lit, dans ce cas.

-Oui…

« avec vous », pensai-je bien malgré moi.

Je me levai brusquement, horrifiée. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer, je fis quelques pas, m'appuyai contre les parois du puits, cherchant dans le reflet de l'eau noire, une quelconque explication à mes pensées déplacées. Je l'entendis s'approcher, attrapant mon bras alors que je tanguai dangereusement.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Hurlai-je.

Impossible de voir son expression, de toute façon, je ne voulais pas la connaitre. Je ne voulais pas le connaitre. Je regrettais cruellement d'avoir croisé son chemin, d'avoir échappé à la mort, d'avoir devant moi la fausseté de ma vie.

J'avais beau tout rejeter en bloc, je devinais la cause de mon chagrin.

Il était mal venu de lui en tenir rigueur alors que je l'avais évité tout au long de ces derniers mois, exigeant de lui loyauté et dévouement mais…

Je pensais qu'il m'appartenait.

Je pensais que nous étions liés.

Je pensais qu'il m'aimait.

Et c'était ce qui me faisait le plus mal.

A travers le miroir, Ravenna avait réussi à me faire comprendre des choses. A moins qu'elle ne m'ait fourvoyée ? Cherchant à m'éloigner de William. C'était possible. Éric n'était peut-être pas responsable de mon réveil. Il n'était peut-être pas ma moitié.

Je secouai la tête, refoulant toutes ces interrogations destructrices.

Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Il ne m'était pas destiné, et je m'en voulais de ces caprices amoureux.

Parce qu'effectivement, évidemment, fatalement, il s'agissait d'amour.

Il tendit son bras vers moi prudemment. Un rayon de lumière apparut soudainement, éclairant son visage malheureux.

-Je suis désolé, Blanche-Neige.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	3. Chapter 3

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 3**

* * *

ERIC

Quand je vis Blanche-Neige nous quitter si abruptement, je saisis l'ampleur du problème. Notant l'air tendu de William et l'œil perçant de Sara sur moi, je repris contenance.

-Elle ne paraissait pas souffrante pourtant, déclara Sara.

-Ça lui arrive parfois, des maux de tête, conclut le roi sans s'étendre. Venez, suivez-moi !

Après quelques questions d'ordre général, il accepta de nous donner l'asile. Il avait envie de retrouver sa femme et je le comprenais. Il était un bon roi et un bon époux, le mieux qu'aurait pu avoir la Reine car elle méritait la stabilité et la fiabilité.

Cependant…

Alors qu'il partait rejoindre sa chambre, je m'excusai auprès de Sara :

-Rejoins nos amis. Je vais régler quelque chose.

Elle ne se permit pas de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle comprit en m'observant que je ne lui en dirai pas plus.

-Très bien.

Je pris le même chemin que William puis bifurquai vers l'entrée de service du personnel.

Une intuition.

Je la découvris sans difficulté, et me sentis démuni car elle semblait porter un lourd fardeau. Je tentai de la réconforter, de lui demander de rentrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse éclater sans fard ce qui créait depuis si longtemps ce mur entre nous.

Parce qu'il y avait un mur, un mur immense.

Elle me cria dessus. Je fus dévasté. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je lui tendis la main, en désespoir de cause. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi.

-Je suis désolé.

Enfin j'aperçus son visage défait, éclairé par un halo venu de l'entrée; il était creusé, pâle. Elle irradiait de chagrin. Je fis un pas vers elle, implorant son pardon encore et encore, cherchant à diminuer cette distance entre nous. J'avais du mal à garder l'esprit clair. J'allais bientôt pouvoir attraper sa main, ses yeux étaient suspendus aux miens, suppliants.

-Éric ?

Au travers de la brume de tristesse filtra la voix de Sara. Je tournai mon visage vers ma femme. Elle se tenait à l'entrée, avait laissé la porte ouverte, nous irradiant de lumière. Le contre-jour m'empêchait de voir son expression.

J'étais tiraillé.

Mais finalement le bon sens me guida vers elle. Face à face, elle me sonda comme elle seule savait le faire. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de quelque chose que je n'avais pas envie de voir à nouveau en elle : le doute.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Je pris sur moi de ne pas me retourner en entendant la Reine nous quitter. Elle allait faire le tour du château pour éviter de passer devant nous, pour éviter toute confrontation ou questions auxquelles elle ne saurait ou ne voudrait répondre.

-Viens, lui imposai-je. La Reine doit être escortée, il fait nuit noire.

-Nous ne sommes pas ses gardes, résista Sara.

Son ton dur ne me disait rien qui vaille. Elle brûlait de mille questions mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-S'il te plait, insistai-je. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase devant le gonflement de sa poitrine et la crispation de sa mâchoire.

-Bien, cédai-je, contrarié, j'y vais seul, retrouve-moi dans notre chambre !

Je fis demi-tour pour me hâter derrière Blanche-Neige. J'entendis Sara m'emboiter le pas, soulagé. Il valait mieux que nous en parlions maintenant plutôt qu'elle ne rumine en m'attendant. La Reine en vue, je me détendis. Nous la suivîmes de loin, aux aguets. Ma main chercha celle de Sara. Elle me la refusa.

-Explique-moi d'abord ce à quoi je viens d'assister.

-Je tentais de réconforter notre Reine.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore acceptée en tant que telle, me rappela Sara.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien pour commencer, elle me parait bien jeune...

-L'âge ne fait pas la sagesse.

-… et bien trop belle, ajouta-t-elle.

-Sara, soupirai-je. Ne te fies pas aux apparences.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, encore moins stupide !

Devant la reine accélérait le pas ayant compris que nous l'escortions malgré elle et refusant cette option. J'accélérai à mon tour, agacé. Sara m'attrapa le bras et m'obligea à m'arrêter. Elle tentait de garder son calme mais sa poitrine se soulevait avec saccade. Nous nous toisâmes avec intensité, remarquant à peine l'arrivée de William qui prit le relais en la ramenant entre les murs de leur demeure.

-Qu'y-a-t-il entre vous ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Tu es ridicule.

Sa main se leva rapidement mais je parvins in extremis à la contrer, stoppant la gifle qui m'était destiné. Je sentais la tension monter entre nous. Je ne savais comment cesser tout cela. Il m'était difficile de me confier à elle concernant ce pan de ma vie.

\- Pas besoin d'en venir aux mains, il n'y a rien… rien qui ne te concerne.

Elle plissa les yeux, se dégagea violemment et fit volte-face pour retourner vers la porte de service qui n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Je restai là, inerte, me demandant comment me sortir de ce pétrin. Sara était exclusive et ne tolérait pas la déloyauté ou la trahison. Nous avions eu du mal à nous retrouver et je venais de tout gâcher…

...mais je ne pouvais mettre ma Reine en mauvaise posture. Elle devait se sentir déjà intolérablement humiliée d'avoir été ainsi mise à nue devant une étrangère.

Il fallait que je répare, il fallait que je la voie et que nous jouions carte sur table afin d'en finir et que chacun puisse avancer dans la direction qui lui convenait mais je me doutais que ce ne serait pas évident maintenant que Sara avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Devais-je lui expliquer ? Comprendrait-elle ?

Je me mis en route avec la farouche intention de régler cela rapidement.

Nous dinions sans un mot, indifférents au brouhaha de nos camarades. Pipa s'était joint à nous en me voyant pénétrer dans la pièce où ils finissaient tous de diner. J'aurais préféré rester seul à seule avec ma femme au coin de cette longue tablée mais Pipa avait des choses à me demander.

-Où allons-nous vivre ?

-Dans le château, nous ne sommes pas nombreux, il y a des chambres disponibles pour nous si nous le souhaitons.

Je jetai des regards appuyés à Sara qui les ignora royalement.

-Quand allons-nous rencontrer la Reine ?

-Elle viendra à vous.

-Et les Terres de glaces, que vont-elles devenir ?

-Cela ne nous concerne pas, Pipa.

Elle changea de sujet.

-Quel sera notre utilité ici ?

-A chacun d'en décider, le Roi nous exprime sa reconnaissance en nous faisant cette faveur.

Elle parut déconcertée.

-Je peux ne plus être un Chasseur ?

-Tu peux être ce que bon te semble, ma petite.

Elle se perdit en elle-même, piochant dans son assiette. Sara se leva sans prévenir et emmena son assiette et ses couverts en cuisine. Elle était adjacente. J'avalai ma pitance un peu trop rapidement pour pouvoir partir à sa recherche. Je savais qu'il y avait une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur dans la cuisine.

Je la cherchai sans relâche et après une bonne heure à tourner en rond dans le froid de la nuit, je dus me résoudre à retourner au château. Je croisai Greta sur l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, elle me salua avec réserve et méfiance. Pourquoi cela ? Je lui rendis son salue et lui demandai si par hasard elle aurait croisé ma femme. Elle fronça les sourcils, écoutant la description que je faisais de Sara.

-En effet, je l'ai vue, le Roi l'a faite raccompagner à sa chambre suite à son altercation avec sa Majesté.

Je blêmis.

-Savez-vous… ? Commençai-je.

-Je ne sais rien de ce qui a pu se dire mais mon Seigneur le Roi était très mécontent.

Je me hâtai de regagner les dortoirs, complètement sous tension. J'aperçus Sara de loin, elle marchait droit devant elle, sa tenue de combat à nouveau sur elle, un paquetage sur le dos. Elle se fixa devant moi, étrangement calme.

-Je m'en vais, la Reine ne souhaite pas ma présence ici.

-Je ne peux le croire.

-C'est un fait. La question est : vas-tu encore laisser une reine mentalement instable interférer dans notre vie ? Ou pars-tu avec moi ?

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre, par manque d'encouragements. Enfin bon, voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 4**

* * *

SARA

J'observais Éric, patientant pour obtenir une réponse qui tardait. Il était contrarié, c'était une évidence, mais par quoi ?

-Qu'as-tu dis à la Reine ?

-Rien qui ne soit vrai.

-Mais encore ?

Je m'agaçai.

-Qu'en as-tu as faire ? Je te demande de partir avec moi. Nous ne serons jamais bien ici. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve encore sous le joug d'une reine en mal d'amour.

Il pâlit.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Ajoutai-je.

Mon cœur, que j'avais réussi à calmer depuis ma confrontation avec cette reine émotive, se remit à battre frénétiquement en le voyant détourner les yeux.

-Regarde-moi Éric.

Il mit un instant avant d'obtempérer. Il paraissait tiraillé ce qui augmenta mon inquiétude. Avais-je eu raison de m'emporter contre Blanche-Neige ?

-Cette femme…

-Sa Majesté, me coupa-t-il.

Je me crispai.

-Sa Majesté nourrit des sentiments envers toi et je ne puis l'accepter.

-Je comprends.

Donc il le savait bien.

-Pourquoi me faire venir ici alors que tu connaissais ses sentiments envers toi ?

J'avais beaucoup de colère à nouveau sans parler de cette sensation de trahison.

-Parce que je supposais que son mariage la rendait heureuse. William est un bon époux, un bon roi, son ami de toujours. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, je devinais juste un attachement profond envers moi. Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et cela nous a rapprochés.

Non, non, non…

-Tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

Ma voix tremblait bien malgré moi. J'avais cette compression subite sur mon cœur qui m'asphyxiait. Je venais à peine de le retrouver et de comprendre qu'il ne m'avait jamais abandonnée sciemment. La vie nous donnait une deuxième chance alors pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? Je guettai sa réponse, anxieuse.

-Je tiens à elle, oui.

Je me sentis piétinée, une sensation atroce. Mon poing se serra si fort que j'en entendis les craquements. Je devais m'éloigner, je devais partir loin, je devais…

Il serra dans sa main la pierre qui scellait notre union.

-J'ai retrouvé un peu de toi en elle, et cela a soulagé mon cœur meurtri par ta perte. J'étais inconsolable, rongé par le chagrin et l'alcool…

Il était ailleurs, ses yeux bleus perdus dans je ne sais quel souvenir. La tristesse suintait de tous ses pores.

-Je ne pensais pas sourire à nouveau, je ne pensais pas que j'étais utile à quoi que ce soit ou à qui que ce soit mais elle changé tout cela. Je pensais qu'elle n'était qu'une petite chose fragile mais elle s'est épanouie sous mes yeux en une femme combattante et intraitable.

Il continua de triturer la pierre, secouant la tête, cherchant ses mots.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé, pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne pense à toi mais je me noyais dans la culpabilité, j'étais responsable de ta mort et cela m'était intolérable. Blanche-Neige avait cette lumière en elle, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui guérissait les cœurs et les blessures. J'ai été attiré par cette lumière, j'avais besoin de sortir ma tête hors de l'eau.

Je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir, je n'arrivais à croire qu'il ait pu…

-Ne te méprends pas, mon amour.

Il attrapa mes épaules, je voulus me dégager mais il renforça sa prise :

-Je n'ai jamais pensé aller où que ce soit auprès d'elle. Je la savais destinée à William et je me suis réjoui. Je voulais le meilleur pour elle car elle nous avait sauvées de la Reine Noire. Mon affection pour elle n'est en rien comparable à la passion qui enflamme mes veines dès que je t'aperçois. L'amour que je te porte est comme l'air que je respire. Mon cœur bat comme au premier jour de notre rencontre dans cette prison sur roue. Je venais de perdre ma mère et pourtant dès que j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su…

Je fixai son torse, ébranlée, je recevais beaucoup trop d'informations, je ne savais plus que penser.

-Regarde-moi.

J'en étais incapable. Il souleva mon menton qu'il caressa de son pouce et il me sourit. Je parvins à rester insensible à la tendresse qui émanait de ses traits pour ne pas abandonner trop vite.

-Tu as su quoi ?

-Que je t'aimerais.

Mon front se heurta à son menton, je fermai les yeux, bouleversée. Que devais-je faire ? Je l'aimais tellement que l'idée de le perdre une deuxième fois me parut insurmontable. Il caressa ma longue tresse et me serra contre lui.

-Ne m'en veux pas, Sara.

-Partons, murmurai-je.

-Je dois parler à la Reine.

Je me raidis.

-Je suis responsable de ce qu'elle ressent, je me sens coupable des variations de son cœur. Je dois régler ça sinon …

-Tu n'es en rien responsable à moins que tu ne l'aies encouragée ?

-Je…

Quoi encore ?

De nouveau sur la défensive, je me défis de son étreinte. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

-Tu as intérêt à tout me dire.

Sinon, je ne répondais plus de rien.

Alors il me raconta ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle de veillée funèbre sans rien omettre (je savais quand il mentait). Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser le lien étrange qui les unissait. Je perdis pied, encore. Je le contournai pour m'éloigner, le cœur anéanti.

-Ne pars pas.

Je ne répondis pas, poursuivant mon chemin. Je retenais mes larmes, je ne voulais pas de ce désespoir. Je devais m'éloigner, fuir. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais j'y allais.

-Bien, céda-t-il. Je pars avec toi.

Le voulais-je ?

-Sara !

J'accélérai le pas. Je l'entendis courir derrière moi. Il me saisit avant même que je n'ai pu esquiver (à moins que je ne voulus qu'il le fasse). Il me tourna vers lui et me repoussa vers le mur en pierre pour m'enlacer avec rudesse. Sa bouche chercha la mienne et s'en empara avec autorité. Il ne me laissa aucune chance de résister. J'agrippai ses cheveux, encerclait sa nuque, succombant à cette fièvre qui l'animait.

-Je suis à toi, je suis à toi, répéta-t-il d'un ton malheureux entre deux baisers.

Mon cœur se transperça. Il n'était pas homme à jouer, je le savais. Il souffrait de cette situation, je le ressentais. Il interrompit notre étreinte et je remarquai ses yeux brillants de peine. J'attrapai son visage à deux mains :

-Va prendre tes affaires.

oOoOoOo

Dans notre chambre, il attrapa son paquetage et y fourra rapidement le peu qu'il avait déballé quand on toqua à la porte de manière vigoureuse. Surpris, nous nous figeâmes, les yeux braqués sur la porte.

-Entrez, dis-je enfin.

Le Roi se matérialisa sur le seuil et, sans même un regard vers moi, ordonna à Éric d'aller voir la Reine. Celui-ci me jeta un coup d'œil, inquiet. Il avait raison de s'inquiéter car je fulminais.

-Ecoutez, votre Majesté… , commença mon époux.

-C'est un ordre, décréta William.

-Il n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! M'interposai-je.

Le regard qu'il me lança me glaça sur place. C'était étrange venant d'un visage aussi doux.

-Vous, vous en avez assez fait. Et tant que vous serez sous mon toit, vous devrez vous soumettre.

-Nous partions justement, persistai-je, plus dure que jamais.

Éric se mit entre nous, m'offrant un sourire confiant.

-Je reviens vite, mon aimée. Ensuite nous partirons.

Il embrassa mon front et s'en alla au pas de course. Je me postai vers la grande porte-fenêtre pour patienter, ignorant royalement William. Quand je me rendis compte qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas du seuil de la porte. Je croisai les bras en signe de refus de discuter ou de me faire réprimander.

-J'aurais pu vous faire enfermer, dit-il enfin.

-Faites, sifflai-je.

-Ne me tentez pas.

-Je ne vous demande pas de faveurs, je souhaite juste que votre épouse cesse de convoiter le mien.

Je sus à l'instant même que j'étais allée trop loin mais je n'avais pas de regret, je n'étais pas hypocrite et je honnissais la malhonnêteté. Je soutins son regard courroucé. J'étais furieuse moi aussi.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie immédiatement ? Me questionna-t-il sèchement.

-J'allais le faire mais Éric…

Non, impossible de lui dire.

-Oui ?  
-Nous allons partir dès qu'il reviendra de ce guet-apens.

Décidément, je devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Je me tendis comme un arc.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a rendu aussi amère, Madame ?

-Freya a déjà tenté de me le prendre en l'éloignant de moi, en me faisant croire qu'il m'avait abandonnée. Il est hors de question qu'une autre Reine en fasse de même.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer.

-Êtes-vous aveugle ?

-Je ne suis point aveugle, mais je la connais. Je sais qu'ils ont des choses à régler et ensuite elle y verra plus clair.

-Et si elle décide de le choisir lui ?

Il ne répondit pas, continua de s'approcher et se posta comme moi devant la porte-fenêtre. Il examina l'extérieur, perdu dans je ne sais quelle introspection. Il était si près que je pouvais détailler chaque ligne de son visage marqué par une vie difficile. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu laisser de telles marques quand il se tourna enfin vers moi. Sa colère était loin, seule subsistait de la tristesse.

-Elle ne le fera pas, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

Je fus surprise par cette réponse, et inquiète.

-Et cela ne vous gêne pas ?

-Je ne devrais pas parler de cela avec vous, se défila-t-il.

-Je ne trahirais rien de ce que vous pourriez me dire, Majesté.

-Je ne vous connais pas.

-Je vous en donne ma parole, m'offusquai-je.

Il ne put réfréner un léger sourire en coin.

-Si vous me donnez votre parole alors tout est pour le mieux, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui donnai mon dos, vexée.

-Ne me tournez pas le dos.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Vous manquez de savoir-vivre.

-Allez vous plaindre à la Reine des Glaces. Ah non, c'est vrai, elle est morte.

Il y eut un long silence qui me força à lui refaire face. Il exprimait tellement de mal-être que j'eus de la peine pour lui. Il le remarqua et se rembrunit.

-Je vous laisse, Madame.

Il quitta la pièce séance tenante. Ses gardes, en faction hors de la chambre, le suivirent au pas. J'étais pleines de doutes, doutes accentués par cet homme mal-aimé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Éric revint et attrapa son sac.

-Nous partons.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, même si c'est pas en français.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 5**

* * *

BLANCHE NEIGE

Je tourne en rond, pourquoi William a-t-il décrété que je devais voir Éric ? Je n'en ai ni la force ni le courage. Je me sentais trop humiliée par l'altercation que j'avais eue avec Sara. Je pris place sur le trône, mal en point. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je tremblais de partout. L'envie de vomir me tomba dessus comme un éboulement de rocher mais je tins bon. Il fallait que je me calme.

Quand le Chasseur entra dans la salle, elle fut remplie de sa présence en une fraction de seconde. Comment garder de la distance ? Comment me comporter comme sa souveraine ? Il effaçait les convenances avec naturel. Je me renfonçai dans mon siège, espérant être engloutie dedans. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Il approcha lentement et posa un genou au sol.

-Majesté.

J'étais incapable de lui parler, je voulais juste lui hurler de s'en aller mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche.

-Le roi m'a fait comprendre que vous désiriez vous entretenir avec moi avant mon départ.

Son départ ?

Une chape de plomb tomba sur mon estomac. Devant mon silence, il se redressa et approcha un peu plus; il était bien trop près ! Deux mètres tout au plus nous séparaient. Incapable de le regarder franchement, mes yeux virevoltèrent autour de lui pour éviter un contact direct. Mon cœur avait du mal à reprendre un rythme raisonnable, ma respiration saccadée faisait se soulever ma poitrine.

Il attendit patiemment que je m'exprime.

-Vous partez ?

Il perçut la douleur dans cette simple question car sa posture changea, ses épaules se voûtèrent :

-Il le faut.

-C'est William qui vous oblige à partir ?

-Non. Sara le souhaite, et je suis d'accord avec elle. Nous serons mieux dans notre propre maison.

-Loin d'ici, loin de moi.

C'était atroce comme sensation, similaire à un piétinement de mon corps par une masse compacte. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Je m'étais fourvoyée, et j'en payais le prix.

-Si sa Majesté le souhaite, je pourrais …

Il s'interrompit car je m'étais focalisée sur lui pleine d'espoir et ça l'avait coupé en plein élan. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais adorer ce regard bleu comme le ciel. Un regard assombri par du chagrin. Etais-je la cause de cet état ? Etait-ce aussi pour lui un déchirement ? J'avais envie d'y croire.

-Oui ? L'incitai-je à continuer.

-Non, dit-il finalement, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Dîtes toujours.

-Non.

-Dîtes-le-moi, je vous l'ordonne ! M'énervai-je au supplice.

Il se renferma sur lui-même, blessé. Je me sentis misérable au possible.

-Je vous prie de me pardonner.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ma Reine.

-Si, je vous le dois. Je n'ai causé que des problèmes dans votre vie, je me sens honteuse de ce que je ressens.

Devant son silence toujours blessé, je me décidai à me lever et, malgré mes jambes flageolantes, je m'approchai de lui. Il s'était figé comme une statue. Nous nous toisâmes, sa tête légèrement penchée vers la mienne. J'étais sensible à la chaleur de son corps si près du mien.

-Parce que vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous.

Il me fixait avec intensité, malheureux à l'évidence et cela me redonna espoir. Un espoir illusoire mais un espoir quand même. Je lui caressai la joue avec audace, grisée par la rugosité de sa barbe mais il restait dans cet état de peine qui me troubla.

-Vous avez honte de m'aimer, dit-il soudainement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Vous aimer aurait pu être une bénédiction dans une autre vie où nous ne serions pas engagés ailleurs. J'ai honte parce que je vous sais unie à une autre et malgré cela mon cœur se montre déraisonnablement capricieux, ignorant la douleur que je vous cause à vous et à William… et à Sara.

-Votre cœur n'est pas capricieux.

Il le pensait sincèrement, je le voyais, il était comme un livre ouvert, sans aucune malice.

-Alors pourquoi refuse-t-il d'entendre raison alors qu'à l'évidence vous ne m'aimez pas ?

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

Mes bras se croisèrent autour de ma poitrine pour me soutenir car je perdais pied.

-Que dîtes-vous ?

Il ferma les yeux, se limogeant intérieurement.

-Vous m'aimez ? Insistai-je.

Je ne reconnus pas le son de ma voix, il avait pris une tonalité hystérique.

-Je sais que j'aime ma femme, le reste importe peu.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être blessée et cela me fit extrêmement mal. Je vacillai, il m'attrapa et je me retrouvai contre son corps. J'avais envie de me serrer contre lui, j'avais envie de tellement plus que cette étreinte délicate qu'il m'accordait, soucieux.

-Il faut arrêter tout ça, dit-il simplement. Ça n'ira nulle part, et je me refuse à vous laisser vous morfondre dans quelque chose qui ne peut exister. Je devais mettre les choses au clair avec vous, j'aurais dû le faire bien avant mais...

-Mais je ne vous en ai pas laissé l'occasion, terminai-je à sa place.

Et je savais pourquoi maintenant.

-Je ne veux plus vous voir souffrir par ma faute. C'est la raison de mon départ.

-Ne partez pas, suppliai-je malgré moi en agrippant le col de sa chemise, plongeant mon nez au creux de sa gorge. Je croyais que nous étions liés, je croyais…

-Liés ?

-Oui, vous savez bien, murmurai-je. Mon réveil, vous en êtes à l'origine, je le sais maintenant avec certitude.

Il n'infirma pas et cela me suffit largement. Sa voix douloureuse, son odeur brute, sauvage avait percé à travers ce sommeil artificiel. Je le humai avec ostentation, ivre de cette proximité.

-Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que vous m'avez apporté.

Que c'était bon à entendre. Il caressa un instant mes cheveux, ce qui me donna l'espoir que peut-être il céderait malgré toute l'absurdité de la situation. Je hochai la tête pour renouer un lien visuel avec lui, ses yeux humides exprimaient mille tourments. Il m'aimait je le sentais, je n'avais pas rêvé. Je devais en avoir le cœur net, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, effleurai ses lèvres, tremblante. C'était doux et dur, très familier. Il me laissa faire sans pour autant me répondre. Je souris contre ses lèvres :

-C'était bien vous, je le savais.

Il m'éloigna de lui lentement, ses mains sur mes épaules me parurent tendres et forts à la fois.

-J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour.

Je secouai la tête frénétiquement, glissant de mon nuage, ignorant son rejet.

-Je dois partir maintenant.

Il tenta de me sourire et embrassa ma main sans se soucier d'aucune bienséance comme je venais de le faire un instant plus tôt.

-Je vous souhaite de trouver la paix auprès de William parce qu'il vous aime énormément et depuis toujours.

William…

Que devais-je faire ?

Comment gérer ce feu ardent qui me consumait ?

-Adieu Majesté.

Il posa encore un genou à terre, la tête baissée, il attendait. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour lui octroyer ce qu'il me demandait.

Mon accord.

Je caressai ses cheveux longuement avant de lui dire :

-Adieu Éric.

Il se releva brusquement et fit volte-face pour quitter la salle du trône. Je m'agenouillais en larme quand la porte se referma sur lui. Les minutes passèrent et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, je me relevai pleine d'espoir mais ce n'était que William. Il referma derrière lui et avança lentement vers moi. Je séchai mes larmes prestement, honteuse. Face à face, je ne pus croiser son regard.

-Blanche ?

Tant de douleur dans l'énoncé de mon nom. C'était maintenant le feu de la culpabilité qui me consumait.

-Viens ma douce.

Il avait tendu ses bras vers moi et je m'y refugiai sans plus réfléchir. Il était mon havre de paix, Eric avait raison, c'est auprès de lui que je devais me ressourcer même si au fond de moi je savais que je ne méritais pas tant d'indulgence de la part de mon époux.

-Pardonne-moi.

-J'aimerais tellement te venir en aide, mon aimée.

-Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

-Alors pourquoi ce désespoir au fond de mon cœur ?

-Parce que je suis dans la confusion mais c'était passager, ça va aller maintenant.

-Tu veux encore de moi ?

-Ce n'est pas la bonne question. La vraie question est : toi, veux-tu encore de moi ?

Je perçus son soulagement. Il avait vraiment eu peur de me perdre. Les larmes refirent surface. Il me serra très fort comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et cela me réconforta étrangement. Ma tête calée sur son épaule, je fermai les yeux. Son odeur était légèrement boisée, il ne se dégageait pas de lui une force brute mais plutôt une aisance ferme qui me procurait de la sérénité. Il était mon pilier, mon ancre, celui qui me connaissait le mieux.

-Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

Mon cœur se comprima à ces paroles qui exprimaient tout ce qu'il avait été capable d'endurer par amour pour moi.

-Je le sais, et je t'aime aussi n'en doute jamais.

D'un amour différent mais qui ne demandait qu'à s'étoffer si je lui en laissais la possibilité.

-Allons-nous coucher, proposa-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Oui, j'étais épuisée.

Peut-être que la nuit m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Je devais tourner la page, réécrire mon histoire, redevenir une bonne épouse.

Dans notre lit, il se tourna vers moi, s'encastrant dans mon dos.

-Tu avais envie de partir avec lui ?

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je lui devais une réponse.

-Non, répondis-je après réflexion. J'aurais voulus qu'il reste, pour ne pas avoir à choisir. Je voulais la facilité. Mais ça ne rimait à rien, ce qui est facile ne rend pas heureux.

-Je voudrais te rendre heureuse, te donner un enfant à aimer.

Son bras m'avait entourée la taille, caressant mon ventre. Je fermai les yeux, vidant mon esprit, m'ouvrant à autre chose que la frustration. Je l'avais tant repoussé après cette unique tentative ratée et jamais il ne m'en avait tenu rigueur. Il se croyait responsable de mon mal-être mais j'étais celle à blâmer pour l'échec de notre couple. Ma main se posa sur la sienne, il y vit peut-être un encouragement car sa bouche se perdit sur mon épaule dénudée. Je tressaillis, consciente de ce feu encore bien présent dans mon intimité. Je devais l'éteindre et il n'y avait qu'un moyen.

Je me tournai vers lui, la clarté de la lune me permit de voir sa surprise puis son inquiétude.

Encore une fois, je reçus de plein fouet l'insécurité dans lequel je l'avais plongé. J'eus un élan affectif très puissant envers lui. Mes doigts parcoururent son visage, s'attardant sur son nez, ses pommettes, son menton, ses lèvres si fines. Je le découvrais autrement, amoureusement. Dans un recoin de ma tête, quelque chose se révolta, mais je l'étouffai dans l'œuf. La vie devait continuer.

Il y avait énormément de passion dans ce regard assombri par la pénombre et brillant de larmes. Une passion trop longtemps réfrénée, trop longtemps bafouée. J'allai à la rencontre de sa bouche d'une manière bien différente de nos baisers platoniques habituels, autorisai sa langue à frôler la mienne. Il eut un gémissement un peu rauque, et agrippant ma nuque, il approfondit notre baiser avant de me plaquer contre lui. J'avais perdu le contrôle au même moment que lui, et je ne cherchai pas à réfréner ses ardeurs.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à **Sissi1789** pour sa review.

En réponse à la tienne **LumièreDeLune** : Oui j'ai vu qu'il y avait peu de fics sur ce film qui n'a pas bien fonctionné. Je te remercie pour ton comm qui m'a fait plaisir. Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 6**

* * *

 **Eric**

-Partons.

J'attrapai mes affaires et ressortis de la pièce sans même attendre la réponse de Sara. Je perçus ses pas derrière moi. Elle se pressa, se mit à ma hauteur et nous quittâmes cet endroit sans nous retourner. Le soulagement et la douleur se mêlèrent en moi, créant une sensation très désagréable. Je fis mon possible pour ne pas me laisser détourner de mon nouvel objectif : refaire ma vie avec ma femme et être heureux.

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que nous puissions nous installer quelque part. Nous étions restés sur les terres de notre Reine, non loin des nains qui m'avaient aidé à trouver l'endroit idéal. Nous avions mis chacun la main à la pâte pour que cette maison puisse être rapidement habitable. Après quelques mois, j'avais trouvé du travail en tant que palefrenier et Sara qui ne supportait pas de rester inactive m'avait imposé de travailler aussi. Elle travaillait dans une taverne, et savait s'y faire respecter.

Un soir, près d'un an après notre départ, je terminai de m'occuper de mes chevaux quand Sara déboula comme une furie.

-Nous avons reçu ça.

Elle me tendit un courrier scellé du sceau du roi. J'hésitai à le prendre.

-Ouvre-le, moi-je ne peux pas.

Il nous était adressé à tous les deux. En parcourant la missive, mon cœur s'emballa.

-Alors ?

-Nous sommes invités au château pour le baptême du prince William Magnus Éric.

J'avais cru mal lire, j'avais buté sur les mots. Mais non, c'était écrit noir sur blanc de la main même du roi.

-Éric ? S'étonna Sara. Ils lui ont donné ton prénom ?

-Il n'est qu'en troisième position, minimisai-je.

-Éric, s'agaça-t-elle. N'est-ce pas étrange ?

-Ce n'est pas cela qui me dérange le plus.

Elle me dévisagea un instant.

-C'est quand ?

-Dans un mois.

-On ne peut pas y aller.

-Nous devons y aller.

-Je n'ai rien à me mettre.

-Moi non plus mais nous trouverons.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, Éric

Je perçus sa douleur. Je savais pourquoi elle refusait d'y aller, ce n'était pas tant de revenir au château mais d'y voir le bonheur de ses majestés d'avoir leur progéniture.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Je ne veux pas y aller ! Cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Je laissai la lettre tomber au sol, l'attrapai dans mes bras et la serrai fort.

-Je le sais, je le sais.

-Pourquoi on n'y arrive pas ? Pleura-t-elle dans le creux de mon cou.

Elle s'agrippa à moi, désespérée. Depuis des mois, elle espérait m'annoncer l'arrivée d'un enfant à chérir mais rien ne venait. Je la sentais perdre pied, se désoler, se limoger.

-Avec tous ces combats, je me suis peut-être esquintée, m'avait-elle confié un soir dans le creux de mes bras.

-Non, tu verras, quand les dieux seront décidés, nous aurons ce que nous voulons. Sois patiente.

-Peut-être ne méritons-nous pas ce bonheur, notre passé nous rattrape Éric.

-Ne dis pas ça. Sois patiente.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Je peux vivre sans enfant, je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Elle m'avait aimé comme jamais cette nuit-là.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour.

J'étais submergé de chagrin, impuissant face à sa détresse. Elle sécha ses larmes et se reprit rapidement.

-Je retourne travailler, on se retrouve à la maison.

Elle caressa ma joue, émue de me voir si malheureux et m'embrassa avec passion avant de quitter les lieux.

OoooO

Les jours passaient et je ruminais. Je cherchais comment éviter cette douloureuse confrontation à ma Sara. J'avais beau tourner celadans tous les sens, je ne trouvais pas de solution. La veille de la cérémonie, Sara fut agitée dans son sommeil et se réveilla de mauvaise humeur.

-Me voilà bien !

Elle sauta hors du lit avant que je n'ai pu la questionner sur ce qui la chiffonnait et je ne la revis plus avant un moment. Je restai longuement allongé à fixer les combles et finis par me décider à me lever.

-Advienne que pourra.

Sara était presque prête, affublée d'une robe en velours d'un bleu dur qui ne lui seyait pas.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, Jeanne a bien voulu me la prêter.

Jeanne travaillait avec elle.

-Tu es magnifique mon amour.

Elle ne daigna même pas me regarder, se détourna pour regagner la chambre et terminer de se coiffer. Je pris mon temps, peu pressé de me rendre au château. Finalement, ce fut Sara qui me rappela à l'ordre. Sa coiffure, un chignon austère, durcissait son visage creusé, accentuant sa pâleur, les cernes sous ses yeux. Cela m'attrista.

-J'arrive.

Elle me détailla de haut en bas, jaugeant ma tenue de chasseur avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Je sais ce n'est pas de circonstance mais je n'ai pas voulu dépenser de l'argent pour ça. J'ai préféré investir dans autre chose. Je sortis de ma poche un petit sac en tulle.

-C'est pour toi.

Elle accepta de l'ouvrir avec réticence et se dérida d'un seul coup en y découvrant un collier de perle. Cet ombre de sourire me réchauffa le cœur et me redonna du courage. Je la contournai pour l'attacher autour de son cou. Elle caressa chaque perle, se retourna vers moi et m'enlaça tendrement.

-Je l'adore même si c'est inutile.

Je souris car je savais qu'elle dirait ça.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les froufrous, les chichis. Mais tu mérites ce qu'il y a de plus beau, utile ou pas.

OoooO

En franchissant le seuil du palais, Sara me donna la main. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. La populace exprimait de la joie, ravie d'assister à cet évènement. Malgré la cohue, des gardes nous écartèrent de la foule pour nous emmener je ne sais où.

-Où allons-nous ? M'enquis-je.

-Sa Majesté le roi vous a placés en première loge.

Je sentis ma femme se raidir. Nous qui voulions nous fondre dans la masse, c'était raté. Après une longue marche, nous débouchâmes sur une immense salle que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé, avec des dalles couleur crème. Ce lieu semblai avoir été crée uniquement pour cette occasion, avec un autel.

-Quelle belle chapelle, s'extasia Sara avec émerveillement. Tout est si pur, si clair.

Je la contemplai, cherchant à m'imprégner de ce qu'elle ressentait. Une fois installés sur des sièges en bois ciselé, les gardes s'en allèrent et nous patientâmes. Nous étions au premier rang, nous étions les premiers. Je voyais les mains de Sara se crisper et se décrisper sur ses genoux. Je posai ma main sur l'une d'entre elles.

-Ça va aller mon ange.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. La salle commença à se remplir, le Duc nous salua froidement et prit place non loin. Décidément, cet homme m'horripilait. Quand les nains débarquèrent, ce fut laborieux, mais une fois installés tout rentra dans l'ordre. Un homme d'église apparut et enfin, après une heure, William entra avec son fils dans les bras suivit de notre Reine. Ils étaient tous en blanc, tous très beaux.

-Tu me fais mal, se plaignit Sara.

Je desserrai ma main, conscient d'avoir broyé la sienne. Je portai sa main vers ma bouche, l'embrassai longuement en signe d'excuse.

-Ils sont magnifiques, murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête avant de me concentrer sur la cérémonie. Sa main encore dans la mienne, je la caressai encore et encore avec douceur. Cela m'apaisait, me rassurait, me réconfortait. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule quand le bébé reçu le sacrement du baptême. Mon regard dévia vers Blanche-Neige. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son enfant. Elle était radieuse, illuminant l'assemblée. Une sensation de paix m'envahit qui s'estompa quand le curé demanda aux parents de désigner le parrain et la marraine et que ses Majestés se tournèrent vers nous.

Sous le choc, je tardai à me lever. Il y eut comme un flottement, le regard de ma Reine me transperça, me défiant de refuser. Son regard glissa sur Sara avec le même air déterminé mais reflétant quelque chose de plus subtil. Sa requête silencieuse ne fonctionna pas. Des murmures perçaient dans l'assemblée. Rien de tout cela n'était protocolaire. Nous voyant statiques, William tenta une approche mais son épouse le retint et se dirigea elle-même vers nous. J'étais au plus mal quand elle tendit sa main vers Sara.

-S'il vous plait.

-Nous ne sommes pas habillés pour l'occasion, contesta Sara.

-Vous êtes parfaits, répondit la Reine avec bienveillance et sans aucune malice.

Elles eurent un intense échange de regard avant que Sara ne cède. Sa main se posa dans la sienne et je fus attiré dans leur sillon. Autour du nourrisson, le curé nous demanda de promettre de prendre soin de cet enfant et de la guider dans sa quête de spiritualité. Le prince se retrouva dans les bras de sa marraine qui se métamorphosa littéralement, exprimant un bien-être proche du bonheur. Je me détendis enfin et en profitai pour admirer ce petit être si proche de la perfection. La cérémonie se termina dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements alors que nous entourions le prince. Nous formions un quatuor disparate et étrange et pourtant rien ne me parut plus naturel.

Quand l'assemblée se dispersa, invitée à rejoindre le buffet dans la grande salle de réception, William nous poussa vers le fond de la chapelle. Il y avait une petite pièce claire, meublée uniquement d'une table en pin massif et de quatre chaises.

-Prenez place, nous pria-t-il.

Sara s'assit avec précaution, protégeant le nourrisson dans le creux de ses bras maternels. Je restai debout derrière elle, une main posée sur son épaule. Inquiet qu'ils ne reprennent l'enfant mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas car Blanche-Neige se posa à sa droite et William à sa gauche sans réclamer leur enfant. Ils le couvaient des yeux avec fierté et amour.

-Pourquoi nous ? Leur demandai-je sans préambule et sans les remercier de cet honneur.

Sara quitta le nourrisson des yeux et les observa, attentive à leur réponse qui tarda à venir. Blanche-Neige s'était tournée vers son époux, cherchant de l'aide apparemment.

-Qui d'autre, énonça-t-il comme un fait.

C'était malin comme réponse. Je ne leur connaissais aucune famille, aucun ami hormis Greta.

-Et Greta ?

-Elle est partie, m'annonça la Reine.

Et cela l'affectait, c'était évident.

-Elle a rencontré quelqu'un au sein des chasseurs et ils sont partis fonder leur famille hors du château.

-Alors vous vous êtes rabattue sur moi, constata Sara.

-Détrompez-vous, contesta Blanche-Neige. Vous étiez tous les deux mon premier choix car je voulais des personnes de confiance capable de protéger cet enfant au péril de leur vie mais je craignais la réaction de William. J'avais peur qu'il trouve cela déplacé.

-J'ai hésité, j'avoue, nous confia-t-il, pas sur le choix mais sur les commérages.

Il soupira, un peu las.

-Nous avons eu des dissensions mais tout cela est derrière nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il dévisageait Sara, soucieux de sa réponse. Elle leva la tête vers moi, me sondant de ses yeux bleus, puis sonda la Reine qui soutint son regard et enfin elle contempla le petit William avant de lui répondre.

-Oui votre Majesté.

-William, la reprit-il.

-Pourrai-je venir le voir ?

-Autant que vous le souhaitez, confirma-t-il avec un soulagement évident.

Je pressai l'épaule de ma femme, conscient du bonheur que cela lui procurait. Je perçus l'attention que la Reine me portait mais je me refusai à y prêter attention.

-Nous sommes très heureux de votre bonheur, dis-je simplement, merci de nous l'avoir fait partager.

-Il est temps que nous rejoignons nos invités, déclara William.

Il amorça un geste pour reprendre son fils et Sara eut un mouvement de recul, jetant un froid immédiat dans la pièce.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à **Sissi1789** pour sa review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 7**

* * *

 **SARA**

Au moment même où j'eus ce mouvement de recul, je sus que j'avais mal réagi et que je m'étais trahie. Le visage du roi exprima une telle inquiétude que cela me désola. Je lui rendis son bien et quittai la pièce en trombe, cherchant désespérément une sortie pour fuir. En traversant la chapelle, je remarquai une porte latérale qui devait donner sur l'extérieur, par bonheur elle était ouverte. Je courus encore, je voulais mettre beaucoup de distance entre cet enfant et moi. Les jardins royaux étaient immenses. Je m'adossais à un arbre fleuri de bourgeons roses et je m'y laissai glisser. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Quand William avait voulu récupérer son fils, je m'étais vue, en l'espace d'une seconde, m'enfuir avec ce trésor.

Horrifiée, je l'étais.

Je respirai longuement pour reprendre mes esprits. Je n'étais pas de nature sensible et là pourtant je me morfondais de douleur, souffrant de ne pouvoir enfanter. Mes retrouvailles avec Eric avaient déclenché ce besoin viscéral de m'unir à lui de cette manière. Je ne me connaissais pas cette nature maternelle, mais dès que mon filleul était apparu dans mes bras, j'avais compris que j'étais faite pour être mère.

Je crispai mes doigts sur mon ventre, serrant ma chair à m'en faire mal, provoquant une douleur physique pour oublier la douleur de mon âme. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je me levai prestement et grimpai tant bien que mal à l'arbre pour en casser une grosse branche. Une fois au sol, je saisis mon arme de fortune et commençai à me battre contre mon ennemi la tristesse qui avait la forme de ce tronc d'arbre. Après maints et maints coups, je devins rageuse face à cet ennemi immuable.

-Sara !

La reine m'observait avec effarement. J'étais échevelée, en sueur mais je m'en fichais.

-Venez, allons discuter.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Je comprends votre peine.

-Vous ne comprenez rien ! Criai-je, furibonde.

Elle se tut un instant. Je pris sur moi de m'excuser et attendis qu'elle accepte ces maudites excuses. Je ne regrettais pas cet accès de colère mais je ne devais pas oublier à qui je m'adressais.

-Marchons un peu, proposa-t-elle.

Je finis par obtempérer. Je me recoiffai sommairement et déposai au pied de l'arbre la branche arrachée. Elle m'entraina vers un chemin en dalle de pierre qui paraissait ne jamais finir.

-Eric m'a parlé de votre attente à tous les deux de voir arriver un enfant.

Je me figeai, il avait osé ! Elle me fit face :

-Ne lui en veuillez pas, nous étions dans l'incompréhension face à votre réaction et il a jugé nécessaire de nous éclairer.

-Maintenant vous savez quelle épouse inutile je fais.

-Détrompez-vous, mon amie.

-Je ne suis pas votre amie.

-Vous l'êtes maintenant.

-Non, persistai-je.

-Vous l'êtes.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, une chaleur m'irradia, soulagea mon cœur meurtri. Abasourdie, je l'observai avec incertitude. Elle me sourit avec bienveillance et là, tout ce que m'avait dit Eric la concernant, prenait un sens. Il émanait de cet être hors norme un don qui soulageait réellement tout être vivant. Toutes les reines avaient-elles des dons extraordinaires ? Freya et sa sœur avaient eu un pouvoir destructeur, un pouvoir que j'avais subi et subi encore et encore. Mais sa Majesté était tout autre, son pouvoir était guérisseur, sa présence redonnait vie et colorait le monde. Pas étonnant que l'environnement du château resta toujours florissant et verdoyant malgré les saisons. C'étaient des détails que j'avais remarqués sans jamais vraiment y accorder de l'attention.

Le cœur moins lourd, je parvins à lui sourire.

-Puis-je ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait ouvert ses bras et espérait que je ne m'y oppose pas. Je hochai simplement la tête, un peu gênée par tant de sollicitude. Je n'arrivais pas à y voir de l'hypocrisie ou de la malice car il n'y en avait pas. Elle m'enlaça légèrement et tapota mon dos. Je ne voulais plus être ailleurs. Je me sentais en sécurité et en paix. Je fermai les yeux, envahie d'images réconfortantes.

-Voilà, dit-elle après une minute en me relâchant.

Elle recula, expira longuement.

-Votre vœu sera bientôt exaucé.

-Mon vœu ?

-Vous verrez en temps voulu. Reprenons notre marche.

Ce fut d'un pas plus léger que je progressai à ses côtés. Je n'en connaissais pas la raison mais je me sentais plus confiante. En jetant un œil en arrière, je constatai qu'il n'y avait aucun garde.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Vous êtes là.

Je me gonflais de fierté malgré moi et me réprimandai de tant d'orgueil.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, Sara.

-Je vous écoute, Majesté.

-J'aimerais vous quittiez ce travail dans cette taverne, là n'est pas votre place.

-Je…

Quoi lui dire ? Elle en connaissait beaucoup sur ma vie apparemment.

-Il y a des enfants orphelins au sein du château, j'ai besoin d'aide pour prendre soin d'eux. Greta étant partie, tout est devenu compliqué.

-Je ne suis pas une nourrice, Majesté.

-Non mais vous êtes une mère même si vous n'avez pas encore d'enfant.

Je soupirai car elle avait tellement raison.

-Je sais aussi que vous êtes un chasseur. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles.

-Vraiment ?

-Lors de nos déplacements, vous pourrez assurer notre protection. J'ai foi en vous.

Ma gorge se noua.

-Majesté…

-Oui ?

-Je dois vous demander une chose.

-Laquelle ?

J'hésitai, examinant chacun de pas. Un pied devant l'autre.

-Eric, lâchai-je enfin.

Elle ralentit avant de complètement s'arrêter. Je fis marche arrière, pour revenir à sa hauteur. Une profonde tristesse l'avait gagnée et je m'en voulus d'en être à l'origine.

-J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, Sara.

Je me détournai d'elle, anxieuse. Elle me contourna, attrapa mes mains et les serra très fort.

-Regardez-moi.

Je fus happée par sa douleur.

-Je vous en ai voulu, je voulais être à votre place, je vous enviais.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion contenue. Les miens aussi forcément. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine, émue par tant de sincérité. J'avais enfin mes réponses, sans cris, sans menaces, sans rancune.

-Je l'aimais tellement.

Je pouvais la comprendre. Je l'aimais tellement moi aussi.

-Mais vous avez toujours été là, planant autour de lui, créant un mur. Je l'ai connu tellement meurtri par votre absence, n'étant que l'ombre de lui-même.

Mon cœur se serra.

-Merci de l'avoir aimé Majesté, murmurai-je d'un souffle, d'avoir soulagé son fardeau. Il vous aime encore profondément.

Je le savais, je l'avais accepté et ce depuis longtemps car il m'avait prouvé qu'il m'aimait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Et je savais que je pouvais le lui dire désormais car je n'avais plus aucune méfiance envers elle.

Son regard eut un éclat particulier, presque songeur.

-Il a su me ramener à la raison, me rappeler que j'avais déjà dans mon cœur un amour que je chérissais. J'étais aveuglée par l'inexpérience et la passion et cela m'avait joué des tours. Je lui dois beaucoup. Maintenant je suis sereine et heureuse et c'est grâce à lui.

-Nous sommes heureux de votre bonheur, soyez en sûre.

-Je le sais, sourit-elle. Rentrons mon amie, allons nous joindre aux invités et profiter du petit William mais avant passons par mes appartements vous refaire une beauté.

Dans sa chambre, elle me laissa accéder à sa salle d'eau. Je revins près d'elle plus fraiche et m'installai sur le siège de sa coiffeuse. Une des servantes frappa à la porte mais sa Majesté la renvoya sans cérémonie.

-Pas besoin de commères, s'agaça-t-elle.

Je souris à travers le miroir et elle me le rendit, amusée.

Elle m'aida à me coiffer d'une tresse qui me seyait bien mieux qu'un chignon et me proposa quelques artifices. Elle en avait peu à vrai dire, ce qui ne m'étonna même pas. Je rehaussai mon teint, brunis un peu mes paupières et apposai du rose sur mes lèvres un peu gercées.

-Vous êtes très belle, ma chère Sara.

Je me sentis rougir sous son œil émerveillée. Elle était tel un soleil, irradiant tout sur son passage.

-Il n'y a rien de plus beau que vous sur cette Terre, Majesté.

Et je le pensais en cet instant.

-Vous oubliez mon petit William, rit-elle.

-Vous avez raison, ris-je à mon tour.

-Venez, ne nous faisons plus attendre.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle du banquet, elle glissa son bras sous le mien. Ce geste incongru me fit oublier ma gêne de me présenter devant le roi. A travers la foule qui nous dévisageait, j'aperçus mon homme au fond près du buffet, une grande assiette bien garnie dans la main, discutant avec Tull. Je voulus les rejoindre mais la Reine me guida vers son mari.

-Réglons ça de suite, décréta-t-elle.

Nous approchâmes des deux William. Elle souriait et je vis le Roi se détendre instantanément. Il me complimenta sur ma mise en beauté. Nous conversâmes un moment jusqu'à ce que le nourrisson ne commence à pleurer.

-Il doit avoir faim. Je vais lui donner le sein.

Blanche-Neige s'éloigna avec lui, me laissant seule avec son époux. Il les suivit du regard, rayonnant de joie; il avait rajeuni. Il se troubla face à l'insistance de mon regard sur lui.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Sa Majesté est une femme unique.

Il sourit à pleine dents.

-Je suis bénis de l'avoir pour épouse.

-Elle vous a donné un fils magnifique.

-Et aussi des amis en qui j'ai toute confiance.

Je fis une légère révérence en signe de remerciement. Son regard dévia vers la droite. Vers Eric.

-Il s'impatiente.

-J'y vais de ce pas.

J'avais amorcé mon départ avant de me raviser.

-Majesté ?

-Oui ?

-Merci de m'avoir confié William, je serai une bonne marraine, je vous en fais la promesse.

Il attrapa ma main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Je sentais l'attention sur nous, je restai pétrifiée de stupeur.

-Je n'en ai aucun doute ma chère Sara.

-Devrais-je me méfier, entendis-je Eric demander avec nonchalance.

Il glissa un bras autour de moi tandis que le Roi me rendait ma main.

-Nullement. Je vous laisse mes amis, je dois m'occuper de mes invités.

Eric prit sa place devant moi et haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es … extrêmement désirable.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise et sers moi une assiette.

Il s'exécuta et nous nous installâmes à une table. Entourés de certains de nos pairs chasseurs, je me sentis à ma place. Je les écoutais converser mais j'étais décontenancée par l'attitude de mon mari. Son regard sur moi était brulant, je devinai son désir qui amplifiait sans commune mesure. Impossible de terminer mon assiette ni mon verre de vin.

-Partons, dit-il subitement.

Il s'excusa auprès de nos pairs et me tira à sa suite.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Tu verras.

Nous traversâmes le château pour aller récupérer nos chevaux. Nous galopâmes longuement à travers le domaine jusqu'à un lac. Il descendit et laissa sa monture libre. J'en fis de même pour aller le rejoindre. Il me bloqua contre un arbre et m'embrassa furieusement. Dans le bas de mon ventre, mes entrailles étaient en ébullition. Le coin était désert, il se déshabilla et souleva ma robe pour prendre possession de moi sans préambule. C'était inhabituel et inapproprié. Pourtant mon corps réclamait cet accouplement avec violence comme un besoin irrépressible. Je l'agrippai au cou, mes lèvres soudées aux siennes, subissant avec délectation ses assauts frénétiques. Je fermai les yeux, proche de l'extase. Il était partout, dans ma chair, dans mon cœur, dans mes yeux. Je gémis d'un plaisir douloureux alors qu'il renforçait sa prise sur mes cuisses pour s'infiltrer plus profondément en moi et répandre son plaisir.

Haletant, nous étions dans l'incompréhension. Je l'entendis me demander de lui pardonner, au creux de mon cou. J'étais toute endolorie mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu changer cela. Il n'y avait pas d'explication mais je n'avais pas de regret. Je caressai ses cheveux avec douceur :

-Je t'aime.

Il se redressa, le regard encore voilé de désir mélangé à de la culpabilité.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Je caressai sa joue avec tendresse.

-Je te voulais tellement que ça me faisait mal, m'avoua-t-il.

-J'ai aimé chaque seconde, le rassurai-je.

Il reprit confiance et relâcha ma cuisse en réajustant ma robe avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser avec éminemment de tendresse.

-Viens, allons nager un peu, lui proposai-je, amoureuse comme au premier jour.

Il ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à **Sissi1789** pour sa review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 8**

* * *

 **BLANCHE-NEIGE**

William s'était absenté pour régler certains conflits aux confins du royaume. J'étais seule en charge de recevoir les doléances de nos ouailles qui patientaient devant l'entrée du château. Tandis que je les écoutais un par un, je pensais subitement à Sara. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, il y a six mois, nous étions devenues très proches. Nous passions énormément de temps ensemble. Nous nous promenions, nous pique-niquions, nous préparions la layette du petit à venir. J'étais aussi heureuse que Sara à la perspective de l'arrivée de son enfant. Et le petit William grandissait et s'épanouissait sous nos yeux émerveillés.

En fin de matinée, je regagnai la nurserie avec hâte, pressée de retrouver mon fils. Avec inquiétude, je découvris que Sara n'était pas venue ce jour. La jeune Mathilda se pencha vers William assis sur un des tapis, jouant avec d'autres enfants bien plus grands. Il s'agita, pressé de me retrouver. Je le sentis un peu énervé, lui aussi devait sentir l'absence de sa marraine. Elle était quasiment la seule à s'occuper de lui en dehors de son père et moi-même. Je le pris dans mes bras avec bonheur et laissai la nourrice vaquer à ses occupations.

-Merci infiniment Mathilda.

Dans mes appartements, je donnai le sein à mon fils, soulageant ma poitrine gonflée. Si l'on m'avait prévenue qu'un tel bonheur existait, j'y aurais goûté bien avant. Je le mis ensuite au lit. Installée non loin de lui, je l'observais avec adoration. Il était l'amour de ma vie, mon univers tournait désormais autour de lui, délaissant un peu mon époux et parfois mes obligations. Heureusement, William était compréhensif et avait pris le relais dans la gouvernance du royaume. Un bien-être me saisissait toujours quand je pensais à lui. Il m'avait redonné confiance en la vie avec patience et je l'aimais tendrement. La passion que j'avais jadis connue était loin mais revenait parfois me titiller, j'y songeais de temps à autre avec un soupir résigné.

Eric.

Il me manquait par moment. C'était un fait que je devais accepter. Un secret que je gardais. Je l'aimerais sûrement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours mais je m'étais fait une raison. Je n'avais plus ce sentiment de honte parce que j'avais tourné la page et j'avais essayé de réparer le mal causé. Maintenant je devais laisser les choses se faire et vivre en gardant proche de moi ceux que j'aimais et en les rendant tous heureux.

Un déjeuner me fut servi directement dans ma chambre. Je ne restais jamais loin de mon fils quand il dormait. Je m'assoupis par la suite, avant d'être réveillée par les gazouillis de William. Nous nous mîmes près de la grande porte-fenêtre pour contempler le paysage luxuriant du domaine. Je lui racontai une histoire quand un nœud me tordit l'estomac. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Nous allons nous promener un peu, mon chéri.

Je le couvris chaudement et m'affublai d'une cape avant de quitter ma chambre. Je fis chercher Tull car je ne voulais pas être obligée de réunir une pléiade de gardes pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Et Tull était le Chasseur que m'avait recommandé Sara si elle ou Eric ne pouvait assurer ma protection lors d'un déplacement. Il tarda à arriver, ou était-ce moi qui étais trop impatiente ? Quand il apparut sur le seuil de la salle du trône, je vins vers lui sans crainte alors que je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Il m'observa avec impassibilité, et s'agenouilla.

-Votre Majesté.

-Relevez-vous. Merci d'avoir fait diligence, je sais bien que vous êtes fort occupé.

-J'étais en plein entrainement pour mieux vous servir.

Il avait gardé cet esprit de combattant et aucune rancune envers son ancienne reine d'après ce que m'avait raconté Sara. Cela en faisait un homme à part, capable d'une grande tolérance et faisant preuve de beaucoup d'humanité.

-J'aurais besoin que vous m'emmeniez chez Sara.

Il ne laissa rien paraitre mais j'étais persuadée qu'il en était surpris.

-Bien Majesté, quand partons-nous ?

-Maintenant.

Il ne posa pas de question et fit demi-tour, je lui en sus gré.

-Puis-je me permettre une suggestion ? Se ravisa-t-il.

-Dites toujours.

-Le Prince est lourd, le trajet sera long. J'ai une idée pour vous rendre cela plus confortable.

Il tira sur un des rideaux en voile.

-Puis-je ? Me demanda-t-il en me montrant le tissu.

Je hochai la tête et il m'entoura avec pour créer un support en toile pour William. Le nœud était si serré que je n'eus pas peur de lâcher mon fils afin de tester la résistance du procédé.

-Ma mère portait mon frère ainsi.

-Vous avez un frère ?

-Il est mort. La maladie l'a emporté un peu avant que je ne sois enlevé par les troupes de la reine des glaces.

Je perçus l'émotion, aussi infime soit-elle. Cependant, je ne me permis aucun commentaire. Je sentis un lien se créer entre nous grâce à cette confidence.

-C'est une très bonne idée,Tull. Je vous remercie.

Dans le hall, une jeune femme arriva en courant, je me postai dans un coin d'ombre.

-Tull, où vas-tu ?

Le Chasseur s'agaça :

-Pippa, retourne à ton travail, tu n'as rien à faire là.

Face à face, ils se toisèrent durement. La jeune femme ne m'avait pas remarquée. J'avais rabattu ma capuche sur ma tête et William était camouflé par un pan de ma cape noire. Il était calme et nous étions invisibles.

-Si tu vas hors du château, je veux venir avec toi.

-Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour l'instant, tu restes ici.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Ils déblatérèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Tull craque :

-Eric me l'a demandé.

Je m'intéressais de nouveau à leur conversation. Pippa se montra colérique.

-De quel droit fait-il cela ?

-Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Mon œil ! Il ne vient jamais au château hormis pour voir la Reine.

-C'est faux et tu le sais, il est occupé, il a sa vie et nous la nôtre. Mais…

-Tu as entendu les bruits qui courent au sujet du Prince, le coupa-t-elle. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

-Je ne prête pas attention aux ragots.

Mon cœur s'affola d'un seul coup. Quelles rumeurs circulaient au sujet de William ?

-Il ne ressemble pas au Roi, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ça suffit ! Tonna durement Tull. Tu déshonores ton titre de Chasseur.

-Je ne suis plus un Chasseur grâce à toi !

-Ce n'est que temporaire, tant que tu n'arrêteras pas tes bêtises tu seras mise en retrait.

J'aurais pu m'intéresser à la suite mais j'avais juste envie de mourir. Mes sujets me voyaient-ils tous comme une catin ? J'eus envie de sortir de l'ombre et de me justifier mais Tull m'en dissuada d'un seul regard.

-Retourne aux cuisines ! Fais preuve d'humilité et fais ce qu'on te demande. Arrête de chercher querelles aux autres et peut-être que tu réintégreras notre ordre.

-Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine, surtout pour une reine qui ment à son peuple.

Le choc fut rude tel une gifle.

-Ne mélange pas tout Pippa, c'est à Eric que tu en veux, laisse sa Majesté en dehors de tout cela. Tu lui dois respect et loyauté. Elle t'a offert le gite et le couvert et la possibilité de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Elle t'a libérée, ne l'oublie pas.

-Nous nous sommes libérés tout seul ! Persista-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Quand elle disparut de mon champ de vision, je sortis de l'ombre, complètement assommée.

-Ne tardons pas, Majesté.

Il se passa bien une demi-heure avant que nous arrivions chez Sara. Sur tout le trajet, je restai silencieuse alors que William regardait partout, émerveillé.

-Ne prêtez pas d'intérêt à ses allégations, Majesté, intervint subitement Tull.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Pippa considère Eric comme son père. Elle supporte mal son absence et fait tout pour attirer son attention. Sa colère va contre lui, pas contre vous.

-Ces rumeurs sont-elles réelles ?

Il mit du temps à répondre ce qui termina de m'achever.

-Oui. Et le fait qu'Eric soit le parrain est comme un aveu de votre part.

Je commençai à trembler, William le ressentit et pleura.

-Il aurait peut-être mieux valu laisser le Prince à votre nourrice.

-Non, Sara sera heureuse de le voir.

Je le berçais, honteuse de mon accès de faiblesse. Je ne devais pas me laisser atteindre par tout cela. Je connaissais la vérité.

-Et vous que croyez-vous ?

-A quel sujet, Majesté ?

-Ces rumeurs.

-Mon avis importe peu.

-J'insiste.

-Je connais Eric. Je connais Sara. Toutes ces rumeurs sont ridicules.

Sa conviction était forte, inébranlable. Cela me redonna confiance.

-Nous sommes arrivés, Majesté.

Il frappa à la porte. Nous entendîmes le pas lourd d'Eric.

-Qui que vous soyez, allez-vous en !

Le ton de sa voix m'alerta sur l'urgence de la situation. Il avait peur.

-Eric, c'est moi.

Il y eut un instant de silence. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, tout mon être chavira devant l'immensité de sa peine.

-Majesté…

-Je suis venue vous aider. Où est-elle ?

-Suivez-moi.

Dans la chambre, Sara se tordait de douleurs. William recommença à pleurer. Sara se redressa malgré sa souffrance pour fixer sur nous des yeux hagards.

-William ?

-Oui, dis-je en m'approchant, il est là.

-Mon petit cœur, dit-elle avec affection. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu venir aujourd'hui.

Il lui tendit les bras, Sara attrapa ses petits doigts qu'elle embrassa avec tendresse.

-Mama, gazouilla-t-il avec bonheur.

-Je t'aime aussi mon trésor, souffla-t-elle avant que son visage ne se crispe de douleur.

-Je crois qu'il arrive, Majesté et c'est bien trop tôt.

Le terme était dans deux bons mois, elle avait raison. Eric avait fait le tour et l'obligea à se rallonger et à rester calme.

-J'allais venir vous chercher, Majesté, nous confia-t-il, les yeux braqués sur elle. Je serai venu avant mais elle était persuadée que les contractions allaient arrêter.

Sara attrapa ma main.

-Vous avez dit que tout irait bien, j'ai foi en vous, ma Reine.

Mon cœur tomba jusque dans mes pieds. Sa confiance aveugle en moi me terrifia. Et je me morigénai de l'avoir induite en erreur. Je devais tout faire pour l'aider. Je serrai sa main pour lui montrer mon soutien.

-Tull, détachez William, je vous prie.

Il s'exécuta dans la seconde.

-Eric ? Dis-je en lui tendant mon bien le plus précieux.

Mon fils installé dans ses bras, je les priai de quitter la chambre. Je m'assis près de Sara et caressai son ventre bien trop proéminant à deux mois du terme. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur le bébé, laissant son énergie m'envahir. Une énergie intense, trop intense. Je rouvris les yeux, effarée.

-Ils sont deux.

Sara darda sur moi des yeux abasourdis.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui.

Elle caressa son ventre avec amour.

-Mes bébés.

-Je ne peux pas arrêter le travail, me désolai-je. Vous allez accoucher.

-Sauvez-les ! Me supplia-t-elle.

Je me précipitai hors de la chambre, Tull et Eric étaient dans la cuisine, assis au sol près de William. Il jouait avec une cuillère en bois et la mordillait.

-Ramenez-moi de l'eau chaude et des serviettes.

Eric devint tout pâle.

-C'est trop tôt pour qu'il arrive.

-Ils sont deux.

-Pardon ?

-Vous allez avoir deux bébés.

Il se figea tandis que Tull attrapa son épaule de sa main dans un geste de soutien. Eric sourit à pleine dents, exprimant une joie incommensurable. Je me perdis dans cette joie, imperméable au reste du monde. Il se leva pour me serrer dans ses bras avec allégresse. Il redevint le centre de mon univers dans cet instant infini.

-Je vais avoir deux fils.

-Ou deux filles, le taquinai-je.

-Peu importe, je vous en remercie.

-Ils ne sont pas encore là.

-Je ne m'inquiète plus, je sais que vous y arriverez.

Je le serrai dans mes bras à mon tour. Je devais y arriver parce que hormis le fait que si j'échouais, cela les détruirait, moi-même je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à **Sissi1789** pour sa review.

En réponse à la tienne **LumiredeLune** : Je suis la reine du suspens, lol. Plus sérieusement, tu as raison, les choses ne seront pas si simple mais il y a de l'espoir. Merci de ton soutien. Voilà la suite.

Un chapitre plus court mais riche en émotion.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 9**

* * *

ERIC

Alors que les cris de Sara déchiraient le silence, je tentai de rester stoïque. Je ne voulais pas céder à la panique. De tout ce que j'avais pu affronter dans ma vie cette épreuve-là était la pire. Je savais que ma vie tenait à la vie de mes enfants à naitre. Tull jouait avec le Prince, je n'étais plus en capacité de le faire. Je percevais son regard sur moi, lui aussi était inquiet.

-Merci d'avoir emmené notre Reine jusqu'ici, lui dis-je subitement.

-Je ne sais pas comment elle a su qu'il y avait un problème mais elle le savait, répondit-il.

-Elle a en elle une force et des dons incroyables. Je ne suis pas surpris.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Je me concentrai sur lui, surpris par cette assertion. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ce genre de remarque. Il observait William mais je n'étais pas dupe. Quelque chose le tracassait.

-Oui, énormément, dis-je avec franchise.

-Elle aussi. Et ce n'est pas sans avoir des conséquences.

-Comment cela ?

-Les commérages vont bon train au château.

Je me raidis.

-Tu ne peux pas prêter foi à toutes ces niaiseries.

-Tu as raison, mais je prête foi à ce que je vois.

Un hurlement plus strident me ramena vers ma Sara. Elle souffrait terriblement. C'était long, très long, trop long. Cela en devenait alarmant. Je voulus intervenir mais Tull me conseilla de laisser la Reine manœuvrer. Je pris donc mon mal en patience.

Il y eu ensuite un long silence.

Je vis sans le voir Tull saisir William et sortir de la maison.

Un cri déchirant me transperça :

-Nonnnn !

Je fis irruption dans la chambre pour découvrir Sara penchée sur un de nos bébés. Elle pleurait de chaudes larmes. Elle posa un regard désespéré sur moi.

-Fais quelque chose !

Je me tournai vers Blanche-Neige mais elle était occupée, toujours penchée vers l'intimité de ma femme.

-Il va falloir encore pousser Sara.

-Eric ! Prends-la !

J'accueillis ma fille dans mes bras. Elle était toute minuscule et toute bleue. Ses yeux semblaient irrémédiablement clos et cela me tétanisa de douleur. Je la berçais doucement, tentant de lui insuffler un peu de vie quand un cri perçant me vrilla les tympans.

-Votre fils, entendis-je.

Blanche-Neige avait placé notre trésor dans les bras de Sara, elle riait à travers ses larmes.

-Mon chéri, ne pleure pas, berça-t-elle notre bébé.

Elle me jeta un regard éperdu d'amour avant de se figer. Dans mes bras, notre fille demeurait inerte. Elle était sans vie, elle était…

\- Donnez-la-moi, décréta la Reine.

J'eus un instant d'hésitation.

-Éric. S'il vous plait.

Je me fis violence pour me séparer de ma fille et je me rendis auprès de Sara pour découvrir notre fils. Ses yeux opaques remplis de larmes nous dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Il avait froid, semble-t-il. Je les recouvris d'une couverture supplémentaire. C'était douloureux comme sensation d'être heureux et malheureux à la fois. Je jetai un œil plein d'espoir vers la Reine qui manipulait doucement notre bébé. Le temps parut se figer, nous étions suspendus à ses gestes, espérant entendre enfin ce cri plein de vie tant espéré.

Mais rien ne vint.

Sara se concentra alors sur notre fils.

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

-Nous ferons comme tu le souhaites, répondis-je la gorge noué par le chagrin.

-Thomas, décida-t-elle, comme mon père.

-Très bon choix.

Même si je ne l'avais jamais connu, je devinai une grande affection en elle pour son père.

-Tu dois t'occuper d'Aliana, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ce prénom collait parfaitement à ce visage que je n'avais connu que quelques minutes. Mon cœur se serra, je devais rester fort. Je m'approchais lentement de la Reine qui était pâle comme la mort. Elle eut beaucoup de difficultés à cesser ses soins, engloutie dans ses larmes.

-Majesté, dis-je. Thomas a besoin de vous, il a besoin de force.

Elle recula enfin et se rendit auprès d'eux. Je pus prendre ma fille dans mes bras. Elle était emmitouflée dans un linge blanc. Son visage blême et ses cheveux blonds avaient été lavés.

-Aliana chérie, merci d'être venue au monde, nous t'aimons infiniment, mais nous devons nous séparer.

Elle parut sourire, elle était comme un ange. Dans ses traits je retrouvais un peu de Sara.

-Nous allons dire au revoir à ta mère.

Une fois à la hauteur de Sara, je fus peiné par ses mots :

-Je ne veux pas la voir.

-Sara.

-Non.

Elle refusa de jeter un œil vers Aliana.

-Sara, insistai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se détourna.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi définitivement. Je sortis de la chambre, un peu hagard.

Sur le seuil de la maison, je manquais de courage. Je la serrai contre moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Je questionnais le ciel.

J'entendis les rires de William. Cela me redonna du courage. Je devais enterrer mon enfant, je devais le faire rapidement avant que je ne perde la raison.

OoooO

Le feu crépitait dans le salon. Sa Majesté donnait le sein à William. Il était tard, Tull était reparti au château prévenir la garde royale que la Reine et le Prince allaient rester hors du château cette nuit. Elle était très bouleversée par ce qui était arrivé et je m'en voulais de lui infliger cela. Dans notre chambre, Sara dormait. Elle avait avalé une décoction préparée par Blanche-Neige et s'était assoupie. Thomas dormait à ses côtés dans le berceau que j'avais confectionné. Je me penchais vers lui, le cœur plein d'amour. Il respirait la vie, il était notre seul espoir de ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Je m'étais rapidement imprégné de ses traits que je n'arrivais pas encore à définir. Je caressai sa joue rosie, espérant apercevoir de nouveau ses yeux mais il dormait profondément.

-Dors bien petit trésor, il faut reprendre des forces.

Je m'assis au côté de Sara. Je fis en sorte de refouler cette colère qui me taraudait quand je posais les yeux sur elle. Il y avait sûrement une raison à son attitude envers Aliana. Elle n'avait pas un sommeil serein, peut-être rêvait-elle de notre fille. Je remis en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui collait au front.

J'entendis les pas d'un cheval.

Tull entra dans la maison, il avait un panier rempli de victuailles.

-Nous devons manger un peu, j'ai pensé que cela ne serait pas en trop.

Il se lava les mains et dressa la table. Blanche-Neige arriva avec le Prince et s'attabla.

-Il y a de la soupe pour Sara, elle est encore chaude, ajouta-t-il.

-Je vais la lui apporter, dit la Reine en se levant.

Elle me tendit William mais il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il sentait sa peine, elle était marquée par la perte de notre Aliana. Elle serra son petit contre elle et attrapa le bol de soupe de l'autre main.

-Je vais vous aider, proposai-je.

-Non, mangez un peu, il faut vous restaurer. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

-Merci Majesté. Nous vous attendons.

Tull et moi, nous nous faisions face. Il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il était aussi très affecté.

-Merci pour ce repas, mon frère.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tous nos frères et sœurs Chasseurs t'envoient leur soutien.

Cela me réchauffa le cœur.

-Je resterai cette nuit, je monterai la garde pour veiller à la sécurité de notre Reine et du Prince.

J'acquiesçai, soucieux. C'était la première fois que le Prince dormait hors du château.

-Je te relaierai.

-Non, ne t'en fais donc pas, tu me connais, je dors peu et je suis en capacité de tous vous défendre.

Je n'en doutais pas.

-Reste auprès de Sara… elle en aura besoin.

-Ne sois pas inquiet, Tull, nous nous en sortirons.

Ce fut à son tour d'hocher la tête. Le silence s'éternisa un moment jusqu'à ce que la Reine revienne se joindre à nous.

-Où est William ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Il s'est endormi dans les bras de Sara.

Ses yeux rougis se remplirent de larmes.

-Ne pleurez pas, Majesté.

Elle s'essuya prestement les yeux et prit place à ma droite.

-Vous avez raison, l'heure n'est pas à la complainte. Mangeons, dit-elle avec conviction. La nuit sera longue.

OoooO

Je me réveillai en sueur.

Je mis un certain temps avant de reconnaitre le salon. Je m'étais assoupi sur le fauteuil. Je m'assis, oppressé par les souvenirs d'un cauchemar innommable. Sauf que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

J'avais perdu ma fille et je sentais que je perdais ma femme aussi.

J'entrouvris la porte de la chambre, Blanche-neige prodiguait des soins constants à Thomas. Je lui en étais reconnaissant. Sans elle, il n'aurait probablement pas survécu lui aussi. Et cette idée était effroyable. Sara dormait encore auprès de William. Je soupçonnais notre Reine d'y être pour quelque chose. Peut-être souhaitait-elle l'épargner un peu ou lui donner un peu de répit ?

Je rejoignis Tull, planté devant notre porte comme une sentinelle. Il était à l'affut du moindre bruit, une torche à la main, une lance dans l'autre. Je lui tapotai l'épaule et me rendit auprès de ma fille. Sa tombe était fleurie, très fleurie. Je souris, ému.

« Majesté… »

Je reconnus le porte-bonheur de Tull accroché sur la croix. Une patte d'aigle relié à un cordon en cuir.

« Mes amis… »

C'en fut trop pour mon cœur meurtri. Je m'effondrai littéralement, anéanti.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à **Sissi1789** pour sa review.

En réponse à la tienne **LumiredeLune** : Tu as raison, ça va être compliqué pour Sara. Je ne suis pas cruelle, la vie est ainsi faite. Les Chasseurs vivent pour la plupart au château, la Reine et le Roi les ont accueillis après leur victoire contre Freya et sa sœur. Merci de ton soutien en tout cas.

J'ai mis du temps à publier, j'en manque cruellement, désolée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 10**

* * *

SARA

Thomas respirait la vie, il avait un mois et ne serait bientôt plus en danger. La Reine l'avait remis d'aplomb jour après jour, et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Je terminai de lui donner son bain avec précaution. Je sentis Eric pénétrer dans la salle d'eau. Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu veux que je finisse son bain ?

-Non.

-Tu veux que je l'habille ?

-Non.

-Tu veux que je vous accompagne au château ?

-Non.

Sa présence m'incommodait, me rappelant sans cesse un évènement que je voulais oublier. Il soupira et s'accroupit à mes côtés.

-Sara ?

Je refusai de le regarder.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin.

-J'ai envie de m'occuper de lui aussi.

-Je suis sa mère, c'est à moi qu'incombe ces tâches.

-Mais je suis là aussi pour t'aider, tu as besoin de repos, ce dernier mois a été difficile.

-Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de me prélasser dans mon lit. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Tu n'es pas encore remise de ton accouchement ma douce.

Il est vrai que ce retour de couche s'éternisait et me mettait un peu sur les genoux mais jamais je ne m'en serais plainte, ce n'était pas mon genre.

-Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, tu n'es pas une femme.

-Sa Majesté m'a expliqué que…

-Tu parles derrière mon dos avec elle ? M'énervai-je.

Il se défendit de telles accusations mais je m'en fichais, focalisée sur Thomas qui se tortillait, peut-être avait-il froid ? J'attrapai la serviette à proximité et le sortis de son bain. Eric me suivit à la trace quand je me rendis dans notre chambre pour allonger Thomas sur le lit. J'avais préparé des habits pour le vêtir chaudement. La Reine m'avait généreusement offert toute la layette de son petit garçon. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. Elle était d'un tel soutien, son aide était si précieuse.

-Sara, nous devons en parler tu le sais ?

Je l'ignorai.

-Sara !

-Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi, répondis-je en le vrillant du regard.

Je ne me laissai pas attendrir par sa mine défaite, son air triste.

-Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas travailler ?

-J'ai demandé un peu de temps libre pour m'occuper de vous, me révéla-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je vous aime.

Je m'adoucis fatalement.

-Nous aurons du temps pour nous, ne t'inquiète pas. Va travailler, nous nous verrons ce soir. Je te ferai un bon diner.

-Le garde-manger est presque vide, je ne pourrai le remplir qu'à la fin de la semaine, me prévint-il avec lassitude.

-Ne te tracasse pas. Je ramènerai des choses du château. Tu sais bien que je suis douée pour la récupération des denrées mises au rebut.

-Très bien. Je verrai ce que je peux faire de mon côté.

Il vint vers nous et se pencha pour embrasser notre trésor puis il effleura mon front de ses lèvres gercées.

-Je vais dire au revoir à Aliana et j'y vais.

Il avait déjà quitté la chambre, je m'étais crispée, meurtrie par ses mots. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes que je chassai avec rage.

-Reprends-toi, pardi !

Je terminai d'habiller mon petit garçon, nous devions nous rendre au château. Sa Majesté nous attendait pour le déjeuner. J'aimais passer du temps avec elle car à son contact la culpabilité était moins atroce.

-Nous sommes prêts mon chéri.

Sur le trajet, je pris mon temps pour faire découvrir à mon fils la beauté de la nature environnante. Il ouvrait des yeux curieux de tout, des yeux du même bleu que son père. Il lui ressemblait énormément, et j'aimais cette idée. Il n'y avait pas plus beau que mon Eric, hormis Thomas, bien sûr. Son arrivée avait changé ma vie. J'étais une mère à présent et rien ne comptait plus à mes yeux.

Je tentai de me rappeler mon enfance, je n'arrivais à me souvenir que de bribes mais le visage de mon père et de ma mère était bien réel malgré toutes ces années. J'avais été privée d'eux trop tôt et je ferai en sorte que mon fils ne connaisse pas ce chagrin. Je devais en parler à la Reine car je ne pourrai plus assurer son escorte ni celle de son époux lors de leur déplacement.

Après une bonne demi-heure, je vis apparaitre la silhouette du château. En entrant dans les murs, je fus saluée sobrement par les gardes en faction et je me détendis. Cela faisait un mois que je luttais chaque jour contre l'angoisse de perdre mon fils, un mois que je tentais vainement de contrer le manque laissé par ma fille bien-aimée. Je ne voulais plus penser à elle, je voulais tourner la page, avancer mais Eric me maintenait dans cet état de mal-être qui me consumait. Il ne comprenait pas que je ne pouvais pas pleurer cet enfant, que si je le faisais, je m'effondrerais et ne pourrais pas m'occuper de Thomas. Et notre fils méritait toute notre attention. Il était le miracle de notre vie et je savais à qui je le devais.

-Majesté, la hélai-je en la voyant dans la nurserie, soulevant son William avec tendresse.

Elle se tourna vers moi et approcha rapidement, le Prince dans ses bras. Je lui souris avec une immense affection en lui tendant mon bien le plus précieux. Nous fîmes échange et je fus ravie de voir William se blottir contre moi. Il grandissait à vue d'œil, ressemblant énormément à sa mère. Je perçus le regard insistant de la nourrice en place. Je voulus aller à sa rencontre pour la questionner sur cette attention accrue mais la Reine m'en empêcha.

-Thomas va bien, il n'a plus besoin de moi, Sara.

Je fronçai les sourcils, anxieuse.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Oui, me sourit-elle avec assurance.

-Une dernière fois s'il vous plait, insistai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et alla s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils en osier présent au fond de la pièce. Je posai William au sol et le maintins fermement pour qu'il marche à mes côtés, il n'allait pas tarder à effectuer ses premiers pas tout seul. J'avais hâte de le voir faire. Nous fîmes un petit tour dans le couloir central. Nous croisâmes quelques servantes qui pouffèrent quand elles se crurent à l'abri de mes oreilles. Je saisis William dans mes bras et je fis demi-tour pour les alpaguer avant qu'elles ne tournent en direction des cuisines.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

Elles sursautèrent comiquement en entendant le son de ma voix. Elles me détaillèrent avec une inquiétude soudaine. Elles étaient trois, j'en reconnus une.

-Seraphina ? Insistai-je.

Elle rougit.

-Nous n'étions pas en train de rire.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je vous ai entendues ! Répondez à ma question !

Le prince observait les trois jeunes filles avec intérêt, gazouillant et riant pour attirer leur attention. Elles tentèrent une approche vers lui mais je les rabrouai aussi sec. Je n'en démordais pas, j'étais en colère et je voulais des réponses.

-Nous n'étions pas en train de rire, persista la plus petite.

Son œil se fit sévère presque dédaigneux. Je m'approchai d'elle sans prévenir. Elle recula.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi !

-Surveillez votre langage ! S'indigna Seraphina.

-Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner !

-Vous non plus ! S'aventura la plus petite. Vous vous croyez supérieure à nous mais ce n'est pas le cas, loin de là !

-Je n'ai jamais prétendue une telle chose ! Répliquai-je excédée.

-Pas besoin de le dire. Vous vous pavanez avec sa Majesté, vous ne prenez aucun repas avec vos pairs, vous avez pris la place de la garde royale, vous êtes la marraine du Prince. Cela en dit long sur la place que vous croyez avoir ici.

-Je sais où est ma place et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous !

-Quelle prétention ! Se manifesta la troisième servante.

-Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ? M'emportai-je. Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

La gouvernante apparut dans mon champ de mire, renvoyant les servantes au labeur.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! M'indignai-je.

-Elles ont du travail, me rappela Mary.

Mary qui ne m'avait jamais appréciée depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Je veux connaitre la raison de leurs moqueries.

-N'y voyez rien de personnel, Chasseur. Les commérages alimentent la journée de ses pauvres jeunes filles esseulées.

-Je n'ai rien contre les ragots tant que ça ne me concerne pas.

-Fort bien, dans ce cas…

-Sauf qu'il était évident que j'en étais la cible, persistai-je.

Le visage de Mary se durcit, elle perdait patience visiblement.

-Si cela vous gêne tant pourquoi continuez-vous à les susciter ?

-Comment cela ?

-Retournez chez-vous, occupez-vous de votre mari ainsi il passera moins de temps avec sa Majesté la Reine.

Elle fit volte-face pour quitter le couloir, me laissant complètement abasourdie. De quoi parlait-elle ? Eric viendrait ici en douce passer du temps avec la Reine ? Non, elle délirait, elles déliraient toutes !

-Retournons voir ta maman, décidai-je, en posant William au sol.

Le trajet retour fut plus long car William fatiguait. Cela me permit de me concentrer sur lui, et non sur ce qui bouillonnait dans ma tête. La Reine était postée devant l'entrée de la nurserie, elle m'attendait avec Thomas qui s'était endormi.

-Allons déjeuner, me sourit-elle. Le Roi se joindra à nous si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Nullement Majesté.

Je devais tirer cela au clair avant de m'hasarder à porter des accusations. J'en parlerai à Éric ce soir au diner.

OoooO

Après un déjeuner qui me parut durer une éternité et où je me montrai d'une humeur peu bavarde, j'empruntai la salle d'eau de sa Majesté pour me changer. J'avais hâte de retrouver un cycle normal. Elle patienta avec Thomas dans sa chambre. William était resté avec son père, ils allaient se promener dans le jardin. Face à mon reflet dans le miroir, je me questionnai. Je craignais que les ragots ne soient fondés. Mon estomac se tordit, je me morigénai, je devais arrêter ces sottises, il n'y avait pas lieu de soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Pas après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette épreuve nous avait rapprochés tous les quatre, le Roi y compris. Il se montrait plein de tact et attentif. Il était égal à lui-même en somme. Il était heureux avec sa famille, la reine aussi était heureuse. La jalousie humaine pouvait créer des conflits bien inutiles. Je retrouvai un peu de sérénité. En revenant dans la chambre, je surpris la Reine en larme. Elle sursauta en me voyant entrer dans la pièce et se reprit instamment.

-Qu'y a-t-il ma Reine ?

Elle évita mon regard, réellement tourmentée. Cela me fit peur.

-J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour.

Je me raidis :

-Vous pardonner quoi ?

-La perte de votre fille chérie.

Ce fut pire à mon sens, j'aurais préféré mille fois qu'elle m'avoue une liaison avec mon mari que d'évoquer Aliana. Je ne relevai pas, préférant récupérer mon fils pour le garder près de moi. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit non loin d'elle pour le bercer un moment, cherchant le courage d'affronter la Reine.

-Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, murmurai-je enfin. Je vous dois tout.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'accorder autant de confiance et de dévotion pourtant, à ses côtés, je ne ressentais rien d'autre que ce sentiment très fort qui me poussait à lui montrer une loyauté sans faille et une affection sans bornes. Il émanait d'elle bonté et générosité. Elle savait être à l'écoute et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'Eric avait passé du temps avec elle.

Elle se leva et s'enracina devant sa porte-fenêtre.

-Je dois me rendre en salle d'entrainement. Mais avant, je dois vous parler de quelque chose, Majesté.

-Je vous écoute.

-Est-ce que mon mari vient vous rendre visite à mon insu ?

Elle resta statique, je ne pouvais voir son expression.

-Majesté ?

Silence.

-Majesté, je vous en prie.

Son dos se vouta quelque peu.

-Il est vrai qu'il m'a souvent rendu visite ce mois-ci.

Le coup fut rude mais je ne ressentis aucune colère contre elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il souffre, il cherche du réconfort.

-Je suis là pour ça.

-Vous n'avez pas de temps pour lui.

-C'est fort égoïste de sa part de penser cela, il sait que je suis très occupée avec Thomas.

-Il le comprend très bien mais vous vous êtes fermée à lui, il ne sait pas comment faire pour vous atteindre. Il…

Elle hésita.

-Il quoi ?

-Il pense qu'il est le seul à pleurer Aliana.

Encore ce gros coup dans le cœur. Ma tension monta d'un cran, je me sentis sur le point d'exploser. J'eus juste le temps de lui déposer mon fils dans les bras et de lui demander de me laisser avant que n'éclate mon chagrin.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à **Sissi1789 et** **Divergente-EH** pour leur review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 11**

* * *

BLANCHE-NEIGE

Je déambulais dans les couloirs, accablée. Thomas somnolait dans mes bras, heureux de vivre. J'enviais son innocence et sa sérénité. Il fallait que je prenne l'air, je me sentais oppressée par mon manque de tenue qui avait causé le chagrin de Sara. D'instinct, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du château quand je tombai sur Tull.

-Majesté ? Vous sortez ? Avez-vous besoin d'une escorte ?

-Non, je vais juste rejoindre mon époux, il se promène avec William dans le jardin.

Il se pencha sur le petit Thomas. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Sara ne se sent pas bien, elle m'a confié son fils, me sentis-je obligée de me justifier.

Il se redressa, redevint impassible.

-Je vous accompagne auprès du Roi, si vous me le permettez.

Je fis un léger oui de la tête, étonnée. Nous passâmes devant des gardes en faction qui nous jetèrent un coup d'œil discret.

-Nous avons du mal à trouver notre place ici, Majesté.

Je m'étonnais de cette révélation.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Certains Chasseurs se sont convertis dans d'autres domaines mais les Chasseurs restants peine à trouver une activité. Vos gardes assurent votre protection, du moins en partie. Et, il n'y a plus de combats à mener.

-Pour l'instant. Je ne souhaite pas de guerre mais je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

-Dans tous les cas, cela est pénible pour certain de voir confier à Sara tous vos déplacements.

-Elle ne pourra plus le faire, désormais vous êtes son remplaçant et si vous jugez nécessaire de faire un roulement, je l'accepterai et le Roi aussi. Nous ne voulons nullement de discordes inutiles.

-Merci votre Majesté.

-J'accorderai une audience à chacun d'entre vous quand j'en aurai parlé à mon époux.

-Je ne demandais pas tant.

-Il faut régler ce problème avant que cela ne dégénère en conflit.

Je ralentis, je ne voulais pas arriver trop vite auprès de William car j'avais besoin de m'entretenir sur un sujet avec Tull.

-Ce qui m'emmène à me questionner sur la pupille d'Eric…

-Pipa ?

-Oui, qu'en est-il ?

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Va-t-elle mieux ?

Il tarda à me répondre, ce qui accentua mon malaise.

-Elle est très perturbée, elle est difficile à contrôler.

-Pensez-vous que je puisse l'aider de quelques manières que ce soit ?

-Seul Eric peut régler ça. Mais il n'en a pas le temps et c'est compréhensible.

-Trouvez-vous que je passe trop de temps avec lui, vous aussi ?

Il s'immobilisa sans pour autant me regarder.

-Je n'ai pas à m'exprimer sur ce que vous faites de votre temps, Majesté.

-Mais vous pouvez vous exprimer sur ce qu'Éric fait du sien.

Il soupira, mis à mal.

-Soyez sincère, je ne saurais vous en tenir rigueur.

-Cette situation est compréhensible pour moi mais elle ne fait que conforter les ragots à votre sujet et cela m'exaspère au plus haut point.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Tout cela le minait profondément.

-Je regrette cette situation Tull, je regrette d'être la cible de quolibets et que cela rejaillisse sur vous.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne me plains pas de mon sort. C'est surtout les répercussions que cela engendre. Il faut redonner confiance à vos sujets, maintenir l'unité de ma troupe, recadrer Pipa et permettre à Eric et Sara de faire leur deuil sans être épiés constamment.

-Et comment procéder à votre avis ?

-Les tenir éloignés d'ici un moment. Cela ne règlera pas tout mais les choses se tasseront un peu.

Cette idée était atroce.

-Bien, je suivrai votre conseil. Et je vous remercie pour votre honnêteté.

Il posa sur moi des yeux las et effectua une légère révérence.

-Merci de considérer mes inquiétudes avec attention, Majesté. J'apprécie votre bienveillance.

Thomas se manifesta doucement. Ses yeux bleus brillaient encore de sommeil. Il était une réplique miniature de son père. Il m'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Je lui souris avec tendresse :

-Tu es réveillé petit trésor.

Il bailla, referma les yeux, les rouvrit en entendant la voix de Tull. Il se concentra sur lui avec attention, longuement. Et je vis apparaitre un sourire sur le visage du Chasseur ce qui le transforma considérablement. Il ressemblait au jeune homme plein de vie qu'il aurait dû être sans cette guerre. Ma main se posa sur son épaule sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Il se figea littéralement, surpris par ce contact inattendue. Il fut perdu un instant, les yeux dans le vague puis esquissa encore un sourire avant de redevenir impassible.

-J'ai retrouvé un peu de paix, vous avez toute mon immense gratitude.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Vous avez ramené la paix dans mon royaume, il est normal que je vous rende la pareille.

-Ma douce, entendis-je au loin.

William me hélait avec virulence pour que je le rejoigne.

-Je dois vous laisser, mon époux me réclame.

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer où se trouve Sara ? Je voudrais m'entretenir avec elle.

Tull repartit en sens inverse quand je lui répondis. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire mais j'espérais ardemment qu'il parvienne à lui redonner du courage. Je me dirigeai, l'esprit tourmenté, vers mes deux amours. William parut surpris de trouver Thomas dans mes bras.

-Où est Sara ?

-Je pense qu'elle ne va pas très bien. Ses nerfs lâchent.

Il se rembrunit, soucieux.

-C'était à prévoir. Elle affichait trop de sérénité pour une perte aussi effroyable.

Il avait raison, et nous en avions déjà discuté plusieurs fois. Il avait été effondré d'apprendre la mort de cet enfant. Sûrement en écho avec mon propre chagrin. Depuis, nous vivions avec un poids sur le cœur qui nous faisait d'autant plus apprécier le bonheur d'avoir notre fils. Celui-ci cherchait à attirer notre attention, s'accrochant à la jambe de son père. Celui-ci le souleva et le fit sauter dans les airs.

-William attention !

Mais notre fils riait tellement aux éclats que je n'eus qu'à m'incliner face à toute cette liesse.

-Rentrons, décréta William. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler.

Je lui avais laissé beaucoup à gérer, préférant vivre ma maternité pleinement mais je me rendis compte que je le privais de son fils. Il déposa notre garçon sur ses épaules et m'enlaça de son bras.

-Je suis désolé de te priver de ton fils.

-Ne dis pas cela. Et puis ce n'est que pour un temps. Quand il grandira, il pourra m'accompagner dans certains de mes déplacements. Mon bonheur est immense, tu es heureuse et donc je le suis aussi.

Il m'apportait tout ce dont pouvait rêver une femme. Je ne pouvais me sentir plus aimée.

-D'ailleurs, reprit-il, si tu le souhaites, nous pourrions donner une sœur à Will.

Cette suggestion me laissa sans voix. L'idée d'un autre enfant ne m'avait pas effleurée. Et avec la mort de la petite Aliana, impossible de penser à enfanter de nouveau. L'ombre de la mort planait trop au-dessus de ma tête.

-Blanche ?

J'étais focalisée sur Thomas, le reflet immatériel du visage de sa sœur se superposa sur le sien. Un visage que je n'oublierai jamais, qui me hantait la nuit et me déchirait le cœur.

William m'appela encore mais j'étais incapable de le regarder.

-Je ne veux pas d'autres enfants, murmurai-je enfin.

William se planta devant moi. Je fus obligée de lui faire face. Sa mine désemparée me vrilla le cœur.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais.

Il me scruta avec une rare intensité, cherchant la moindre parcelle de doute.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi ?

-Je ne pourrai pas leur faire ça.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait très bien saisi de qui je lui parlais.

-Cela ne les concerne pas.

-Bien sûr que si !

-C'est de notre vie qu'il s'agit.

-Ma vie est liée à la leur.

Il m'observa avec effarement. Il n'entendait rien à ce que je tentais de lui expliquer.

-Aucunement.

-J'ai aussi perdu un enfant cette nuit-là. Et pas la peine de me dire que ce n'était pas le mien, je l'ai ressenti comme tel et cette douleur ne me quittera jamais.

-Pourquoi t'infliges-tu cela ? Tu n'es en rien responsable. Pourquoi priver Will de la joie d'avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

-Il s'en accommodera comme toi et comme moi. Etre enfant unique n'est pas synonyme de solitude.

Il ne trouva rien répliquer et dut se résoudre à se résigner. Je vis alors disparaitre au fond de ses yeux quelque chose de précieux : la confiance. Il se détourna pour reprendre le chemin du château d'un pas vif sous mon regard anéanti. Je lui emboitai le pas, sans me presser. A quoi bon ? Tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Tout ce bonheur durement acquis s'échappait entre mes doigts.

OooooO

Je me réveillai encore en sueur, hébétée, meurtrie.

Je voulus me blottir contre mon époux mais il n'était point là. Cela accentua mon état désœuvré. Je fouillai notre chambre du regard, aperçus sa silhouette près du berceau de notre fils. Il était installé dans la chaise à bascule et se balançait silencieusement.

-William ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Viens te coucher mon aimé.

Il cessa de se balancer mais ce fut tout. Impossible pour moi de rester seule une minute de plus dans ce lit glacial. Je finis par aller le rejoindre et après avoir longuement contemplé petit trésor endormi, je m'agenouillai à ses pieds, posant ma tête sur ses genoux.

-Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie.

Il soupira, caressa mes cheveux un instant.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu car tu as toujours été sincère dans tes paroles et dans tes actions.

Il cessa son geste affectueux, créant un gigantesque vide en moi.

-Mais là… tu te mens à toi-même et de ce fait tu me mens aussi.

Je cherchai à croiser son regard, les lueurs de la lune me le permirent un court instant.

-Je ne te mentirai jamais William.

-Ne laisse pas ce chagrin que tu portes nous engloutir.

-Je lutte contre, je te le promets.

-Je te vois surtout lutter contre tes vieux démons.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Le chagrin qui abime notre famille ce n'est pas le tien, c'est celui d'Eric. Tu t'es appropriée son malheur, tu portes son fardeau, tu partages sa culpabilité.

Je ne comprenais pas ce flot de paroles insensées.

-C'est mon ami. Je ne peux être insensible et ma culpabilité est fondée.

-Non, elle ne l'est pas. Tu as tout fait pour ramener cet enfant vers le monde des vivants. Si toi tu n'as pas pu c'est que Dieu lui-même en a décidé autrement.

-Cela ne change rien.

-Au contraire, tu te morfonds et tu te complais dans cette douleur qui n'est pas la tienne.

-Je me complais ? M'indignai-je.

-Cela a créé un lien entre vous deux qui me sépare de toi à nouveau. Tu as retrouvé son attention, tu as retrouvé son affection.

Je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il était en train de me dire.

Pourtant…

La veille encore, nous avions passé du temps ensemble, mains dans les mains, avec confiance. C'était des moments que je chérissais, il est vrai mais c'était parce que je me sentais mieux après. A moins que…

-Tu cherches à me rendre confuse dans mes pensées. Mais cela est vain.

-Réellement ?

Il se leva pour regagner la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour aller s'accouder sur la balustrade. Je me hâtai de le rejoindre encore effrayée de le voir se pencher autant vers le vide.

-Tu me fais peur.

-Je préfèrerais me jeter dans le vide que de devoir retomber dans ce cercle vicieux.

-Tu vois le mal là où il n'y en a pas.

-Je sais ce que je vois, et je sais ce que j'entends aussi. Je peux tolérer d'être sujets aux ragots tant que ce n'est pas fondé cela me glisse dessus. Mais là…

-Il ne se passe rien.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

-Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu cru voir qui te mette dans cet état ? Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

-Parce que j'avais confiance mais maintenant je ne sais plus.

-Ne fais rien de stupide William.

-Je n'abandonnerai jamais mon fils, et je resterai avec toi mais jamais plus je ne te ferai confiance.

J'aurais pu lui dire que j'acceptais que l'on ait un autre enfant pour le rassurer et faire taire cette peur en lui mais il avait raison.

Je m'étais encore fourvoyée.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à **Sissi1789** pour sa review.

Nous amorçons la fin de cette fic.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews! Cela fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

 **Partie 12**

* * *

ERIC

Je rentrai éreinté de cette journée de labeur.

-Sara ?

-Dans la cuisine, l'entendis-je me répondre.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, je l'y trouvai s'affairant autour du diner.

-Où est Thomas ?

-Il dort dans son berceau.

Je vins l'embrasser, elle me tendit sa joue, je lui enserrai la taille pour la ramener vers moi mais elle esquiva.

-Le diner ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Je soupirai, malheureux. Son rejet me dévastait. Je fis un détour par la salle d'eau pour me rafraichir et me mettre à l'aise. Une fois propre, je pus me rendre au chevet de mon fils bien-aimé. Il dormait comme un ange. Je lui caressai les cheveux, admirai ses traits harmonieux. Il était la perfection même. A nouveau, la douleur me happa dans ses filets, mes yeux s'inondèrent de chagrin.

Aliana chérie.

Je m'assis sur notre lit, le visage enfoncé dans mes mains.

-Il faut te ressaisir !

Je sursautai, je n'avais pas entendu Sara entrer. Je séchai prestement mes larmes sans rien répondre.

-Le diner est prêt, viens.

Je la suivis sans entrain. Je n'avais pas faim. Je laissai la porte entrouverte et regagnai la cuisine. Elle avait dressé la table et nous nous installâmes pour entamer ce copieux repas.

-Tu as fait bonne pioche dans les cuisines on dirait.

-Cela vient de Tull, je lui ai demandé de s'en occuper car j'en étais incapable.

Je la dévisageai un instant, la fourchette en suspens. Elle n'était plus la même que ce matin, quelque chose avait changé.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai eu une altercation avec les servantes ce matin.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-A quel sujet ?

-Elles me jugent prétentieuse et arriviste.

-N'y prête pas attention, tu n'es rien de tout cela.

-Sauf que selon elles, nos pairs m'en veulent de m'accaparer le temps et l'attention de la reine.

-Tu ne l'accapares pas.

-Je le sais. Enfin je croyais le savoir mais j'ai rencontré Tull, il a confirmé tout cela et même pire, apparemment, nous snobons nos amis et nous ne leur laissons aucune chance de servir le roi et sa famille. Nous avons remplacé la garde, nous avons le monopole des décisions, nous bénéficions de bonifications qu'ils n'ont pas.

-Tull t'a dit cela ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Oui. Mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, il venait de s'entretenir avec la reine et les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre.

-De quelle manière ?

-En cédant notre place. En nous éloignant de la famille royale.

Je crus recevoir un coup de massue. Elle perçut mon silence, son air dur devint sombre.

-Je vois bien que cela te contrarie de ne plus voir la reine.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?

-Je sais déjà ce que tu en penses.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu es contre mais tu t'y tiendras pour le bien de notre famille.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-En effet. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je te connais. C'est tout.

Elle soupira, continua de diner.

-Je me fiche des ragots mais je ne veux pas porter préjudice à la reine et à sa famille peu importe ce qui se passe entre vous.

Tout cela n'allait pas encore recommencer. Je ne voulais plus me justifier. J'avalai ma soupe d'une traite et me levai pour quitter la table.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Prendre l'air.

-Tu te rassois !

Son ton autoritaire me braqua. Je voulais de la distance entre nous pour ne pas m'énerver. Ces accusations m'étaient insupportables. Je fis quelques pas vers la sortie.

-Tu quittes cette pièce, je m'en vais avec Thomas et jamais plus tu nous reverras.

Je me figeai, estomaqué. Elle ne faisait jamais de menaces en l'air. Je me retournai lentement vers elle. Elle dinait tranquillement, sûre d'elle-même.

-Que t'ai-je donc fait pour mériter pareil traitement ?

Elle continua d'avaler sa soupe.

-Réponds ! M'emportai-je.

-Tu reviens t'asseoir.

Je pris sur moi d'obtempérer. Elle darda sur moi deux halos azur d'une rare intensité. Je l'avais blessée profondément, mais je ne savais pas comment.

-Tu as dit à Blanche-Neige que je ne pleurais pas notre fille.

Encore un coup de massue.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Qu'as-tu dis dans ce cas ?

Je perçus le tremblement de sa voix. Son émotion était forte et elle redoutait ma réponse. Je m'en voulus de lui infliger cela.

-J'ai dit que tu ne prenais pas le temps de la pleurer.

-Je ne peux pas le faire Eric !

-Il le faudra pourtant. Sinon tu sombreras dans la mélancolie un jour ou l'autre.

Elle ferma ses yeux.

-Je ne peux pas, je te dis.

-Pourquoi ?

J'avais le cœur en morceau devant tant de peine.

-Parce que je ne me relèverai pas.

-Je t'aiderai.

Elle secoua la tête, en proie à un immense dilemme, la main sur son front.

-Je t'aiderai, lui promis-je à nouveau.

Elle se leva pour me servir le plat principal.

-Sara…

-Nous devons manger pendant que c'est encore chaud.

-Parle-moi. Je t'en prie.

Un mois de silence, un mois d'incompréhension, un mois d'abime.

-Mange, s'il te plait.

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Je lui accordai du temps. Encore.

Le repas s'éternisa. Quand le diner fut terminé, je débarrassai et entamai la vaisselle.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ces corvées ?

-Je veux t'aider.

-Si tu veux m'aider, aide-moi à trouver une autre maison, partons d'ici.

Troisième coup de massue. Pas sûr que je me relève de celui-ci.

-Déménager ?

-Oui.

Elle s'approcha pour se poster à mes côtés. Elle saisit un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle.

-Alors ? Revint-elle à la charge.

-Nous ne pouvons pas.

-Mais si.

-Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Elle posa durement l'assiette qu'elle venait de sécher dans le buffet.

-Elle a un mari, il saura s'occuper d'elle !

-Je te parle de notre fille ! Grognai-je avec fureur en me rinçant les mains.

Elle accusa le coup. Je préférai m'éloigner d'elle, tendu.

-Ce sera mieux ailleurs, persista-t-elle. Et elle sera bien ici. Sa Majesté y veillera.

-Ce n'est pas son rôle ! C'est à nous de veiller sur notre ange. Nous avons bien trop demandé à Blanche-Neige.

-Nous ne lui avons rien demandé, et nous ne l'avons forcée à rien. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de veiller sur notre fille.

-Oui elle le fera, Blanche-Neige est comme ça, elle donne beaucoup et nous en avons abusé.

-Toi le premier, s'énerva-t-elle

-Je le concède. Je lui ai imposé un chagrin qui n'était pas le sien parce que tu refusais de le partager avec toi. J'ai pris de son temps pour ne pas sombrer.

-Et maintenant elle souffre autant que nous, me reprocha-t-elle.

Je m'en étais rendu compte trop tard.

-Elle pleure notre fille et ça m'oppresse, continua-t-elle. Il faut que l'on parte aussi pour la libérer de ce fardeau.

Je m'adossai contre la table, sonné.

-Je l'ai vu pleurer, m'asséna-t-elle avec violence, tu te rends compte ! Je l'ai vue verser les larmes que je me refuse à libérer. J'ai commencé à craquer devant tant de désolation.

Je m'en voulais tellement.

Et je lui en voulais aussi.

-J'avais besoin de toi. Tu m'as rejeté. Je n'aurai pas dû aller voir Blanche-Neige et l'accabler mais tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité.

-Je le sais, admit-elle enfin.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil appuyé mais elle était ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Fuir n'est pas la solution, intervins-je.

-Nous ne fuyons pas, s'indigna-t-elle. Nous allons nous reconstruire et notre éloignement leur permettra de se reconstruire aussi. Ils en ont besoin et nous aussi.

Je ne savais plus que penser.

-C'est la seule solution, persista-t-elle.

-Nous sommes les parrains de William, je te rappelle.

Je faisais une dernière tentative pour ne pas avoir à abandonner cet endroit que j'aimais. Elle ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Elle se retourna face à l'évier.

-Cet enfant a besoin de toi, il t'aime énormément.

-Il finira par m'oublier, sa mère saura l'aimer suffisamment, je ne suis pas inquiète.

-Il va te manquer.

Elle agrippa le rebord de l'évier.

-Le manque je connais. J'ai été privé de mes parents, puis de toi… et maintenant de ma fille.

Elle arrivait à en parler. C'était déjà ça.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, lui avouai-je, je n'ai pas ta force, ni ton courage. Quand je t'ai perdue, j'ai sombré dans la violence et dans l'alcool. Je suis faible.

Et pour elle, c'était le pire des défauts, je le savais.

-Tu n'es pas faible. Tu t'es égaré simplement.

Elle était toujours dos à moi. J'avais envie de la rejoindre, de lui dire merci de m'ôter ce poids de mes épaules.

-Quand tu aimes, tu es entier, c'est toujours démesuré. Alors ton chagrin ne peut être que de la même manière et il t'est difficile de le contenir. N'aies pas honte de ce que tu ressens. Je t'aime aussi pour tout ça. Tu es courageux et fort, tu es attentif et généreux, sensible et affectueux. Tu es un père et un mari formidable.

Elle me fit enfin face. Elle devint toute pâle alors que mon cœur battait la chamade devant tant d'éloges, que mes yeux débordaient de soulagement et d'amour. Elle entoura son corps de ses bras, se vouta un peu.

-Pardonne-moi, Eric. Je m'en veux de t'avoir privé de ta fille. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si elle n'est plus avec nous. Je me rappelle que je suis tombée une fois au milieu de ma grossesse, je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas t'inquiéter. J'ai eu un peu mal au ventre mais ça n'a pas duré. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention.

Elle riva son regard démuni au mien, laissant enfin paraitre une douleur immense. Je comblai la distance entre nous pour la serrer très fort contre moi.

-Pardon, pardon, pleura-t-elle.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, nous avons tous deux perdu notre fille. La vie s'est montrée cruelle.

Des pleurs résonnèrent dans la maison.

-Mais elle s'est aussi montrée clémente.

OoooO

J'avais donné son bain à Thomas, je l'avais mis en tenue de nuit et maintenant j'observais sa mère lui donner le sein. Elle était sereine, maternelle et belle à se damner. Je profitais enfin du bonheur familial, elle me permettait d'être présent et de participer. Je lui fis faire son rot et il s'endormit dans mes bras. Sara s'éclipsa dans la salle d'eau pendant que je continuais à bercer Thomas. Elle revint un bon moment plus tard, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. Elle attrapa sa broche à cheveux et de positionna devant notre unique miroir en pied.

-Tu devrais le mettre dans son berceau qu'il ne prenne pas l'habitude de dormir dans nos bras.

J'obtempérai avec résignation. Je me faufilai ensuite derrière elle pour l'enlacer et embrasser son cou. Son odeur m'avait tant manqué, il était différent, accentué par la maternité. Son contact aussi m'avait manqué. Elle brossait ses cheveux avec vigueur pour bien les démêler. Mes mains parcoururent le léger tissu, marquèrent le léger arrondi de son ventre, remontèrent vers ses seins lourds de lait et affreusement désirables.

-Je ne suis pas encore prête.

-Je le sais.

-Alors enlève tes mains de ma poitrine.

-Encore une minute, protestai-je, en embrassant toujours son cou.

Elle soupira tout en souriant.

-Tu te fais du mal.

-Je sais mais c'est si bon.

Je cherchais un moyen de calmer mon envie, de me résoudre à ne plus la toucher mais c'était difficile.

-Bientôt, promit-elle, en se dégageant.

Elle redéposa sa brosse et natta ses cheveux.

-Viens dormir.

Je me déshabillai quasiment entièrement et me glissa sous la couverture. Face à face, nous nous observions avec prudence. Ses yeux encore rougis des larmes versés me ramenèrent à la réalité. Une réalité qui me terrassait. Elle caressa ma joue, approcha son visage du mien et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Je tressaillis de bien-être, fermant les yeux pour en savourer l'instant. J'avais tant besoin d'elle pour aller mieux, pour subsister jour après jour.

-Je t'aime tellement, mon amour, lui murmurai-je.

Elle continua de caresser ma joue.

-Je suis là maintenant.

Le soulagement brisa la digue qui maintenait le flot de souffrance depuis des semaines. Elle essuya mes larmes de longues minutes durant sans un mot puis accola son front au mien.

-Nous allons y arriver. Demain nous irons au château leur dire que nous partons. D'accord ?

-Et Aliana ?

-Elle partira avec nous.

J'acquiesçai alors, espérant un avenir meilleur.

* * *

La dernier chapitre quand je pourrai.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à **Sissi1789 et Divergente-EH** pour leur review.

Dernier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des comms pour ce final.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Partie 13**

* * *

SARA

Eric s'était enfin endormi, je l'observais depuis des heures espérant trouver le sommeil. Je m'étais levée une première fois pour Thomas puis une deuxième pour soulager ma vessie. Je finis par ressortir du lit, mal en point. Je me sentais lasse et tourmentée. J'enfilai sans faire de bruit mon peignoir de chambre pour regagner la cuisine. Peut-être qu'un bon lait chaud me ferait du bien mais en passant devant la porte d'entrée, j'eus la sensation que l'on m'appelait.

La minute suivante j'étais à l'extérieur, cherchant d'où provenait cet appel. Mes pas me guidèrent jusque devant la tombe de ma fille. Une tombe fleurie et protégée par le porte-bonheur de Tull. Mes pieds s'écorchaient sur les débris au sol mais je m'en fichais, j'étais complètement anéantie. Je m'agenouillai, incapable de tenir debout face à la certitude de sa mort. Je ne voyais plus que son nom gravé sur la pierre. Le chagrin me happa comme un torrent déchainé, je ne pouvais lutter. Je me retrouvai recroquevillée, allongée près de ma fille chérie.

-N'aies pas peur, je suis là maintenant, sanglotai-je.

Je voulais qu'elle revienne, qu'elle soit dans mes bras, qu'elle connaisse son frère et qu'elle raccommode le cœur de son père.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Une question vaine qui resta sans réponse.

J'eus une envie violente de la rejoindre. Heureusement le visage de Thomas s'imposa à moi et me ramena à la raison. Je me mis à rêver d'une vie à quatre, une vie qui nous aurait épargnés, une vie telle qu'elle aurait dû être et je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me sentis vaguement soulevée, volant dans les airs, réconfortée par une chaleur familière. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux mais quelque chose en moi se refusait à revenir à la réalité. Je voulais continuer à nager dans cette plénitude qui me soulageait le cœur…

Mais finalement je fus rappelée au monde des vivants par des pleurs ténus. J'ouvris les yeux, confuse. J'étais dans les bras d'Eric, il me maintenait fermement contre lui, assis sur le bord de notre lit. Je me calai un peu plus contre son cou pour refermer les yeux et oublier encore quelques instants la douleur de la vie. Thomas se rappela à moi avec plus de force. L'aube pointait, il avait faim, il était réglé comme une horloge.

Je m'éloignai à contrecœur de mon havre de paix, toujours assise sur ses cuisses, entourée de ses bras. Puis je fixai Thomas avec tendresse tandis que ma poitrine me picotait, annonciateur de lait en surplus. Je n'osai regarder vers Eric, gênée qu'il m'ait trouvée endormie à même le sol. Il embrassa ma joue et me libéra.

Quand Thomas fut rassasié et changé, je me rallongeai près de mon époux. Il s'était rendormi, affichant une paix qui me fit envie. Je m'endormis à mon tour mais la paix ne souhaitait pas m'octroyer ses biens-faits.

OoooO

Le long du trajet jusqu'au château, je me rendis compte de l'angoisse qui me tenaillait. Angoisse accentuée par le silence d'Eric. Thomas dormait dans un panier confectionné par son père. Il y était confortablement installé et bien au chaud. Eric le tenait bien fermement, perdu dans ses pensées. J'attrapai alors son bras pour le ramener vers moi. Je lui jetai un œil inquiet.

-Tout va bien se passer, m'assura-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, reprenant de l'assurance. J'avais, comme Eric, revêtu ma tenue de Chasseur, je n'étais bien qu'ainsi accoutré. Nos pas se firent plus rapides et quand l'entrée du château se matérialisa, je me fis violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Eric paraissait serein, déterminé, cela me conforta dans ma décision. J'avais eu raison de lui proposer cette solution. Nous saluâmes les gardes en faction, traversâmes le grand hall avant d'être arrêtés par Tull. Il s'étonna de nous voir ici tous les trois de si bon matin.

-Nous venons nous entretenir avec le Roi et la Reine au sujet de notre départ, lui annonça Eric.

Il accusa le coup, nous dévisageant avec intensité.

-Vous allez me manquer.

Il nous donna une franche accolade à chacun avant de se pencher vers Thomas pour lui sourire. Cela me bouleversa, ses sourires étaient si rares.

-On se reverra, petit guerrier.

Il nous guida à travers les couloirs et nous fit patienter dans la salle d'armes où nos pairs terminaient leur petit-déjeuner.

-Je vais prévenir sa Majesté le Roi, la Reine dort encore, le petit Prince lui a donné du fil à retordre cette nuit avec ses dents.

Il quitta la pièce sans cérémonie. Un silence se fit progressivement dans entre ces murs. Tous ces visages que je connaissais mélangés à d'autres visages inconnus de soldats de la garde royale nous dévisageaient avec réserve. Eric ne s'en laissa pas compter et avança vers eux avec confiance pour s'incruster entre deux camarades.

-Nous venons vous dire au revoir les amis.

Il y eut des murmures. Eric me tendit le bras pour que je le rejoigne. Je ne me fis pas prier, ignorant les regards pesants. Une fois installée, des assiettes bien garnies se retrouvèrent devant nous. Il n'y eut pas d'effusion, de questions, de colère, de disputes. Juste un bon repas et quelque attention sur notre fils. Nous étions dans notre élément et toutes les tensions se dispersèrent.

Tull revint enfin après une bonne demi-heure, il se pencha vers nous :

-Le Roi vous attend dans son cabinet pour une audience particulière.

Nous nous levâmes, conscients de l'instant.

En arrivant devant William, je perdis de ma fougue face à son visage d'une pâleur inhabituelle. Tull avait pris en charge notre fils et s'en était allé se promener dans le grand jardin. Nous saluâmes notre Roi avec déférence et affection. Il nous peina à nous sourire et nous invita à nous asseoir.

-Vous semblez éreinté Majesté, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Les joies de la paternité, répliqua-t-il, vous savez ce que c'est.

-Oui, confirma Eric, les nuits sont courtes.

-Surtout pour moi ! Le contredis-je en lui jetant un œil mécontent.

Il gratta le haut de son crâne, contrit.

-C'est vrai que je ne me lève pas souvent, corrigea-t-il.

-Hum ! Grognai-je, en boudant à demi.

William esquissa un vague sourire qu'il réprima aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ?

-Nous aurions aimé vous en parler en présence de la Reine, suggéra Eric.

William se renferma instantanément ce qui m'alerta.

-Elle dort.

-Nous le savons, tempérai-je. Nous ferons sans elle.

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il.

Je remarquai enfin son désarroi. La tristesse s'incrustait de nouveau sur ses traits.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Majesté ? Est-ce le petit William ? Est-il malade ?

Mon cœur s'était brutalement serré à cette idée.

-Non, rassurez-vous Sara. Il va très bien.

Quel soulagement. Les larmes m'en vinrent aux yeux. J'étais fatiguée et encore très émue par mon épanchement de cette nuit auprès de ma fille. Le Roi m'observa avec étonnement puis émotion.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude envers mon fils. Vous êtes la marraine idéale, je ne regrette pas ce choix.

Cette confession me toucha en plein cœur et un flot de larmes se déversa sur mes joues. Je me levai prestement et pris congés rapidement en m'excusant auprès du Roi. Je sortis de la pièce, complètement anéantie.

« Mon filleul adoré. Tu vas me manquer. »

Je fis quelques pas avant de m'adosser contre un mur en pierre.

-Sara ?

Blanche-Neige se tenait devant moi, inquiète.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, Majesté.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Donnez-moi la force de partir loin du petit William, m'effondrai-je.

Elle resta figée telle une statue grecque. Mon cœur se morcelait encore à l'idée de perdre un autre enfant. J'étais inconsolable. Je m'étais montrée présomptueuse en croyant que ce serait plus simple. En fait cette séparation était atroce et je supposai que Blanche-Neige m'en voudrait éternellement ce que je comprenais après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous.

-Vous partez ?

Je ne sus comment, j'avais entendu sa voix à travers ma désolation.

-Il le faut.

Je me laissai glisser contre le sol et serrai mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour ne pas me briser définitivement.

-Non, rien ne vous y oblige, paniqua-t-elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Vous allez salir votre robe.

-Peu m'importe ! Ne partez pas, je vous en prie. Je ne le supporterai pas.

-Ne me rendez pas les choses plus difficiles.

-William a besoin de vous, vous êtes sa marraine.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

-Je le sais. Et je l'aime autant que j'aime mon fils et ma fille, n'en doutez jamais. Mais je dois partir pour votre bien Majesté.

Elle garda le silence un long moment. Mes larmes diminuèrent, je les séchai avec ma manche jusqu'à ce que la Reine me tende son mouchoir. Je pus enfin découvrir ce que je lui avais infligé. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur éclat, ils exprimaient une mort dans une lente agonie.

-Mon bien ?

-Nous vous avons trop sollicitée, vous avez porté à bout de bras notre chagrin. Cela vous a affectée à un degré inimaginable. Nous nous en voulons terriblement. Vous avez tant fait pour nous et en remerciement nous avons semé le chaos dans votre vie.

Elle devint pâle tel un fantôme.

-Je suis votre amie, il est normal que je sois à vos côtés quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

-Non, refusai-je. Nous avons abusé de cette amitié à vos dépends. J'ai compris que j'en étais responsable, j'ai privé Eric de ma présence et il m'a remplacée par vous. Vous avez porté mon deuil, vous avez ravivé vos liens avec lui et cela s'est impacté sur votre famille. Notre Roi est malheureux, je viens de le comprendre. Il ne doit pas payer pour mes erreurs. Vous nous avez donné votre amitié, vous nous avez accordé votre confiance et grâce à vous ma Reine, je suis une mère. Je vous en serai gré éternellement.

Elle fixait le mur d'en face, hagarde. Je serrai une de ses mains pour lui manifester toute ma gratitude.

-Mais pour notre bien à tous, nous devons mettre de la distance entre nous. Il faut réapprendre à être heureux. Vous comprenez ?

Eric et William venait de sortir du cabinet et se dirigeaient vers nous. Elle se leva brusquement et s'en alla loin de nous sans un mot. Eric s'agenouilla devant moi, soucieux.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour.

Je pleurais encore ? Décidément.

-Nous devons partir, décrétai-je.

Il m'aida à me relever et me serra très fort. Je retrouvai la force nécessaire pour surmonter cette séparation.

-Je dois aller voir Pippa avant. Tu m'accordes dix minutes ? Je te rejoins dans le grand jardin.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive. Il se hâta de rejoindre les cuisines. William se rapprocha de moi et m'étreignit brièvement.

-Je vous souhaite d'aller mieux. Et je vous remercie.

Cette étreinte était étrange, incongrue mais tellement réconfortante. Il reprit contenance mais ses yeux restèrent brillants d'émotion.

-Je vais aller rejoindre ma femme. Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de moi. Venez avec moi, vous pourrez dire au revoir à Will.

-Je doute que…

Il glissa son bras sous le mien et m'entraina avec lui.

-Vous le regretterez si vous ne le faites pas.

Il avait raison. Je le suivis donc et pendant que nous progressions vers les étages, il m'interrogea sur notre prochaine destination.

-Nous n'en savons rien, mais nous serons très éloignés, peut-être vers le sud.

-J'espère que vous y trouverez la paix.

Je détaillai ses traits las.

-Je l'espère aussi pour vous.

Nous croisâmes des servantes, je fronçai les sourcils devant leur air de connivence stupide.

-N'y prêtez pas attention, la jalousie suscite souvent la médisance et la méchanceté, bientôt tout cela ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir, me rassura William.

En entrant dans la chambre royale, nous trouvâmes la Reine enfilant de beaux habits au Prince. Il s'illumina en me reconnaissant et tenta quelques pas vers moi. Sa mère lâcha sa main et il s'élança vers moi, tomba une première fois puis recommença. Accroupie, je tendais mes bras dans sa direction. Il accomplit ses premiers pas sous l'œil émerveillé de ses parents et du mien.

Quel moment ce fut ! Quelle joie immense qui contrecarra toute cette tristesse. Nous nous enthousiasmions sur ses prouesses et il riait aux éclats dans mes bras.

C'était cela aussi l'existence : les petits bonheurs, l'amitié, l'amour.

Il fallait laisser une chance à la vie pour espérer une guérison, pour panser ses plaies et retrouver confiance.

Il fallait aller de l'avant et parfois certains sacrifices étaient nécessaires.

-Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets, l'embrassai-je avec adoration.

OoooO

Je hélai Tull qui profitait de cette belle journée à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il veillait sur mon fils avec bienveillance. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Thomas dormait paisiblement mais il ne tarderait pas à réclamer de quoi se sustenter. Mon regard parcourut les environs, je voulais garder cet endroit en mémoire, parce qu'il me rappelait ma promenade avec la Reine il y a plusieurs mois. Elle m'avait offert la fertilité qui me manquait cruellement. Je perçus l'attention accrue de Tull sur moi.

-Cela n'a pas été facile, constata-t-il.

-Non, en effet, répondis-je en cueillant une marguerite non loin.

Je la fis tourner entre mes doigts.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Je me concentrai sur lui mais il examinait le ciel.

-Nous reviendrons dans quelques années, tâche d'être heureux et de te trouver une femme.

-Ce n'est pas gagné.

Il se redressa, Eric arrivait vers nous, contrarié. Il prit place près de nous.

-Pippa m'en veut, grommela-t-il.

-A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Le questionna Tull.

Eric soupira. Il fixait le sol, en proie à une vive introspection.

-Je m'occuperai d'elle, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura notre ami en se levant. Je vous laisse. Faites bon voyage et à bientôt.

Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Nous laissions beaucoup de choses derrière nous en partant.

-Il est temps, dis-je.

Eric attrapa l'anse du panier et nous prîmes le chemin du départ. Après quelques pas, il s'immobilisa et se retourna en direction des fenêtres de la chambre royale. Nous ne voyions rien au travers des rideaux pourtant nous sentions sa présence derrière.

-Je m'en veux, et je n'ai pas pu lui dire, se désola-t-il.

Je caressai sa barbe de ma main, ramenant son visage vers moi.

-Elle le sait. Elle comprend, n'aie aucun doute.

Il ferma les yeux, peu convaincu.

-Si je t'assure. Regarde.

Je fis un léger signe du menton en direction des fenêtres et tout mal-être s'évapora de son visage en découvrant Blanche-Neige sur son balcon nous faisant un signe d'adieu. William et le prince se joignirent à elle.

Ce fut d'un cœur plus léger que nous partîmes vers notre destin

* * *

A bientôt pour une autre fic.

Clarisse


End file.
